<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Specimen by SerithM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939795">Specimen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerithM/pseuds/SerithM'>SerithM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Hate to Love, Prisoners, Torture, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerithM/pseuds/SerithM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth viene riportato in vita da Hojo e tramite un chip che lo costringe all'obbedienza ne diviene lo schiavo. Lo scienziato lo manda spesso in missione in giro per il mondo, ma i suoi scopi sono al Soldier sconosciuti. Vorrebbe ucciderlo, ma con il chip si ritrova metaforicamente con le mani legate.<br/>Poi, un giorno, scopre che non solo lui è stato riportato in vita, ma anche una certa Cetra che anni prima aveva ostacolato i suoi piani.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La crudele ironia del destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/672589">Slumbering Mountains</a> by mihoyonagi.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>SPECIMEN</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <p> </p>
<ol>
	<li><strong>La crudele ironia del destino</strong></li>
</ol><p> <br/>
<em>Il bambino che si chiamava Sephiroth osservava le mani dell’assistente di Hojo in maniera famelica ed impaziente. Le teneva incrociate dietro la schiena in apparente sicurezza e fiducia, ma lui sapeva la verità. Tra quelle mani infatti era celato un tesoro prezioso, la cui semplice vista gli faceva contorcere dolorosamente lo stomaco. Erano oramai due giorni che non mangiava. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>‘Digiuni educativi’, così li chiamava Hojo. Sephiroth non capiva proprio cosa ci fosse di educativo. Non riusciva a terminare i numerosi compiti scritti che gli dava da fare ogni giorno? Digiuno. Faceva per sbaglio cadere un becher? Digiuno. Non obbediva ad un ordine, anche se esagerato ed oltre le sue possibilità? Digiuno.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Il bambino era sempre, perennemente in ansia di sbagliare.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Sbirciò meglio attraverso le mani dell’assistente. Una mela. Rossa. Lucida. Poteva già immaginare la dolcezza e succosità della sua polpa.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>La donna si chiamava Cloe, aveva un caschetto di capelli biondi ed occhiali piccoli e quadrati che le scivolavano sempre dal naso alla francese. A Sephiroth piaceva Cloe, gli portava spesso dolci e cose appetitose, anche andando contro gli ordini di Hojo. Bastava che si lasciasse coccolare un po’ da lei per intenerirla per far sì che il giorno dopo puntualmente lei gli portasse qualcosa.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Odiava il contatto fisico, ma spesso aveva troppa fame per pensarci.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Cloe in quel momento stava chiacchierando con un altro collega di laboratorio. Se ci fosse stato Hojo nei paraggi non sarebbero stati così tranquilli. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I loro discorsi erano lontani. Se solo fosse riuscito a raggiungere quella mela…</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>“Ora devo andare. Ci vediamo dopo” l’assistente uomo si allontanò. La ragazza, mela ancora nascosta dietro la schiena, dopo una breve attesa si girò verso di lui. Il suo nervosismo trasparve d’improvviso nella sua interezza. Se Hojo fosse venuto a sapere di quello che stava per fare l’avrebbe cacciata via a pedate.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Sephiroth si accostò in silenzio al corpo della donna. Cloe gli accarezzò la testa, poi in un gesto nervoso si spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e gli porse un po’ troppo rapidamente il frutto. Si umettò le labbra: “non dirlo a nessuno” balbettò, prima di dileguarsi dalla stanza asettica con il camice svolazzante.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Il bambino si rigirò la mela tra le mani. Pensò che la pietà della donna gli aveva appena portato un pasto, ma che certi sentimenti fossero da persone deboli. Era bastato così poco: accostarsi a lei, essere mite e dolce. Aveva simpatia per Cloe, ma certamente non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte. </em><br/>
<br/>
Sephiroth allungò la mano verso il cesto di frutta deciso a prendere l’unica mela, allontanando quel ricordo lontano. Uno stucchevole, opprimente sentimento di malinconia gli premeva sul petto come una pesante catena. Lo scacciò malamente. Non era da lui soffermarsi su tali futili pensieri.<br/>
<br/>
Nel suo avambraccio, proprio sopra l’incavo del gomito, una flebile luce gialla appariva e scompariva sottopelle. Osservandola meglio si poteva notare che essa proveniva da un rettangolo verdastro, un chip.<br/>
<br/>
“Non pensare di poterlo rimuovere così facilmente” gli aveva detto Hojo una volta che si era risvegliato nel mondo dei vivi “ai suoi complessi circuiti sono collegati dei fili che arrivano fino al tuo cervello. Se provi anche solo a fare una piccola incisione in quel punto, una scarica elettrica ti farà perdere i sensi”.<br/>
<br/>
Che strana ironia aveva il destino, a volte. Era risorto grazie ad Hojo, ma a causa sua si ritrovava ad essere nuovamente il suo giocattolo preferito.<br/>
<br/>
Come quando era bambino.<br/>
<br/>
Certe cose sembrano non cambiare mai.<br/>
<br/>
Osservò per un po’ la mela che teneva sulla sinistra, meditabondo. La rimise al suo posto.<br/>
<br/>
Ultimamente non aveva molta fame e gli effetti sul suo corpo iniziavano ad essere visibili.<br/>
<br/>
Una resurrezione forzata, voluta da uno scienziato pazzo che voleva disporre della sua marionetta come meglio voleva. Sephiroth ricordava di quel giorno la sua mente persa in una confusionaria sequenza di ricordi – flash della sua infanzia, della guerra di Wutai, l’incendio di Nibelheim, il Lifestream, Meteor -, che si susseguivano uno dietro l’altro sempre più rapidamente, ed all’improvviso tutto si dissolveva in spirali di fumo, rimanendo solo il freddo e il buio. <em>Questo è l’Inferno? </em>Si era chiesto. Ma poi prima che potesse contemplare quell’idea si era sentito proiettato verso un lungo tunnel di luce, finché tutto non era diventato improvvisamente accecante costringendolo a serrare gli occhi.<br/>
<br/>
Mentre boccheggiava perché si era sentito mancare l’aria uno stuolo di applausi si era sollevato tutt’attorno a lui, ed anche se in quel momento non aveva potuto aprire gli occhi perché ipersensibili alla luce sapeva di essere nudo e ricoperto di un liquido viscoso. Ricordava di aver pensato che se avesse potuto muoversi a quegli individui che osavano applaudire di lui avrebbe fatto volentieri raccogliere i loro organi da terra.<br/>
<br/>
Poi un pesante silenzio cala improvviso, ed il sangue nelle sue vene si era gelato quando aveva udito la gracchiante voce di Hojo.<br/>
<br/>
“Bentornato nel mondo dei vivi, Sephiroth.”<br/>
<br/>
Il Soldier si alzò dal suo posto in tavola e si diresse verso il bagno. L’appartamento era immerso nel buio, ma per la sua vista ipersviluppata non era un problema. Pensò con una punta d’ironia che in ogni caso l’assenza di luce gli si addiceva.<br/>
<br/>
Si spogliò lentamente, evitando di guardare verso lo specchio sopra il lavandino. Sentiva il suo corpo come distaccato da lui, come intorpidito.<br/>
<br/>
Gli era già capitato in passato di provare la depersonalizzazione, quando ancora lavorava per la Shinra ed era il Grande Sephiroth, il Soldier First Class che aveva permesso alla multinazionale di vincere la Guerra contro il Wutai.<br/>
<br/>
Aprì il rubinetto della vasca da bagno. Acqua bollente per lavare via i peccati.<br/>
<br/>
Rinascere. Ma questo poteva dirsi rinascere? Era un’ombra, la più piccola ombra di se stesso. Il suo corpo era stato ricreato allo stato in cui era prima di morire a Nibelheim anni prima. Era forte ma mortale, difettando dei poteri che Jenova gli aveva donato nel Lifestream.<br/>
<br/>
Era un topo da laboratorio.<br/>
<br/>
Ora cosa poteva fare?<br/>
<br/>
Mentre l’acqua colava dal rubinetto riempiendo lentamente la vasca tornò nel salottino dell’appartamento. Iniziò a fare delle flessioni per terra. Una, due, tre, quattro, sempre più veloce. Aveva intenzione di andare avanti finché le braccia non lo avrebbero retto più. Uno, due, tre, quattro. Battito di mani tra una flessione e l’altra. Uno, due, tre, quattro. Su una mano sola. Uno, due, tre-<br/>
<br/>
Il chip che stava sotto la sua pelle vibrò.<br/>
<br/>
Sephiroth sentì il suo umore già pessimo calare ulteriormente. Lanciò una maledizione mentale e si alzò lentamente, preparandosi al peggio.<br/>
<br/>
Uscì dal suo appartamento e percorse alcuni corridoi, finché non si ritrovò all’interno di un grande laboratorio. Al centro di esso, seduto su di uno sgabello, Hojo compilava dei dati su un taccuino. Tutt’attorno a lui uno stuolo di assistenti in camice occupati in varie mansioni si muoveva silenziosamente avanti indietro da una sezione all’altra del posto.<br/>
<br/>
“Mi hai chiamato?” chiese Sephiroth imprimendo una nota di sarcasmo misto a impazienza nella propria voce.<br/>
<br/>
Hojo alzò la testa dai suoi appunti decidendo di ignorare il suo tono di minaccia: “siediti. Sto per prelevarti il sangue”.<br/>
<br/>
Sephiroth obbedì, costretto dal chip che lo scienziato gli aveva installato sotto la pelle dell’avambraccio. Sollevò una manica della propria maglietta, stendendo l’arto sul freddo tavolino di metallo. Le vene in rilievo formavano complessi reticoli sul suo braccio pallido.<br/>
<br/>
Hojo fece il prelievo e versò una piccola parte del suo sangue su un vetrino, che poi osservò al microscopio. Sbuffò un poco, senza esternare cosa gli creasse disappunto.<br/>
<br/>
“Comunque ti ho convocato per comunicarti che presto dovrai svolgere per me un lavoro” disse senza alzare la testa dall’apparecchio elettronico “nulla di troppo complicato per un prodigio come te, ne sono certo.”<br/>
<br/>
Sephiroth inarcò un sopracciglio: “in cosa consiste questo <em>lavoro?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“Ogni cosa a suo tempo ragazzo. Ora però seguimi. Ho una sorpresa per te.”<br/>
<br/>
A Sephiroth non piacque il tono con cui Hojo disse queste parole. Sin da quando era bambino le sorprese dello scienziato gli avevano sempre portato guai.<br/>
<br/>
Percorsero alcuni corridoi mal illuminati, finché non raggiunsero una porta sigillata da un sistema elettronico. Qualunque cosa si trovasse là dentro doveva essere piuttosto importante. L’uomo in camice inserì la cifra corretta, poi si voltò verso di lui:<br/>
<br/>
“Considerato che per quanto tu sia eccezionale resti pur sempre un uomo, ho pensato che potrebbe farti piacere un po’ di compagnia”.<br/>
<br/>
Hojo gli sorrise sinistro, per poi premere il pollice sul pannello.<br/>
<br/>
Ciò che Sephiroth vide non appena la porta si aprì lo mandò immediatamente in collera. Il calore gli salì alla testa facendogli perdere quel poco lume di ragionevolezza che gli era rimasto. Nulla aveva più importanza, se non il ridurre in mille pezzi l’oggetto del suo odio.<br/>
<br/>
Al centro della stanza vestita di quell’abito disgustosamente rosa stava la Cetra, la puttana che aveva a mandato a monte i suoi piani di diventare un dio.<br/>
<br/>
Questa non appena lo vide cacciò un urlo di terrore ed indietreggiò fino al muro, memore probabilmente di quando la sua spada l’aveva trapassata da parte a parte.<br/>
<br/>
Oh sì. L’avrebbe fatta urlare tantissimo.<br/>
<br/>
“Non le farai alcun male” disse Hojo mentre tirava fuori dalla tasca del suo camice un telecomando. Il diabolico oggetto era direttamente collegato al chip impiantato nel suo avambraccio.<br/>
<br/>
Sephiroth desistette da qualsiasi intento omicida, memore delle scosse elettriche che avevano attraversato il suo corpo l’ultima volta che aveva trasgredito agli ordini di Hojo. Erano state così potenti che avrebbero messo fuori gioco un Behemoth, ma lui non era un uomo normale e quindi non era morto. L’agonia tuttavia era stata terribile, lasciandogli degli strascichi nei giorni seguenti.<br/>
<br/>
In tutto questo, ancora attaccata contro la parete opposta la Cetra li osservava con occhi sgranati e lacrimosi, il petto sconquassato da respiri singhiozzanti.<br/>
<br/>
Bene, pensò Sephiroth. Vederla in quello stato gli dava piacere.<br/>
<br/>
Hojo chiamò con la propria ricetrasmittente due infermieri, che arrivarono trafelati.<br/>
<br/>
“Ci ha chiamato, Professore?”<br/>
<br/>
“Chiudete la porta” disse Hojo degnandoli a malapena di uno sguardo. La Cetra si irrigì.<br/>
<br/>
“Toglietele i vestiti.”<br/>
<br/>
La ragazza cercò come meglio poteva di divincolarsi dalle grinfie dei due uomini, ma questi erano più forti di lei.<br/>
Uno di loro la afferrò da dietro sotto le ascelle bloccandola. Lei cercò di liberarsi scalciando, ma non bastò a fermare l’altro uomo che le tirò uno schiaffo.<br/>
<br/>
La Cetra gemette, probabilmente più per la sorpresa che per il dolore, quietandosi un po’. L’uomo che l’aveva colpita le strappò rudemente di dosso l’abito aprendolo in due, esponendone il petto, il ventre, gli slip. Lei si morse il labbro tentando un’ultima resistenza, ma fu inutile. Quando anche l’indumento intimo fu rimosso si lasciò andare ad un pianto disperato, tanta era la sua umiliazione.<br/>
<br/>
Hojo osservò il tutto con un’aria di serena soddisfazione, un velo di traspirazione tra il naso e le labbra arricciate in un lieve ghigno. Il porco probabilmente si era goduto lo spettacolo.<br/>
<br/>
In circostanze normali Sephiroth avrebbe sorriso alla vista di quella scena patetica, ma questo avrebbe significato dare una soddisfazione a Hojo. Si limitò pertanto ad osservare la ragazza in silenzio, soppesandone le lacrime come un gatto affascinato dalla vista di un topo ferito.<br/>
<br/>
Come se l’avesse richiamata lei sollevò gli occhi arrossati verso di lui. ‘Beh’, diceva quello sguardo carico di odio ‘sono stata umiliata. Questo ti ha dato abbastanza soddisfazione?’<br/>
<br/>
No, non era abbastanza. Nulla gli avrebbe dato più soddisfazione di vederla nuovamente morta, preferibilmente per merito delle sue stesse mani.<br/>
<br/>
“Te la farò portare nell’appartamento non appena avrò fatto tutti gli esami per verificare che sia perfetta. Ora puoi andare” disse lo scienziato congedandolo con una mano.<br/>
<br/>
Sephiroth s’irrigidì. Come <em>osava?</em><br/>
<br/>
“Non puoi.”<br/>
<br/>
Hojo non replicò, limitandosi a tirare fuori dal taschino il telecomando con un sorrisetto sadico.<br/>
<br/>
Sephiroth si allontanò. Preferiva tornare al suo appartamento per decisione propria piuttosto che su comando di quel diabolico, piccolo strumento.<br/>
<br/>
Li avrebbe massacrati tutti, dal primo all’ultimo.<br/>
<br/>
Non appena arrivò al suo appartamento diede sfogo a tutta la sua collera. Ringhiò come una bestia in un angolo, le mani ad artiglio bisognose di distruggere qualcosa, <em>qualsiasi cosa.</em><br/>
<br/>
L’ironia della sorte volle che il primo oggetto che afferrò fosse la mela che aveva precedentemente deciso di conservare, per poi scagliarla con violenza contro la parete della cucina. Il frutto si disintegrò in tanti piccoli pezzi rossi e bianchi, che in parte rimasero appiccicati alla parete ed in parte caddero a terra.<br/>
<br/>
Il respito di Sephiroth era affannoso. Nulla al mondo avrebbe potuto placare la sua collera e la sua frustrazione, ma intanto avrebbe potuto cominciare da quello stupido appartamento in cui Hojo gli aveva ordinato di stare quelle volte in cui non lo mandava in missione o lo chiamava al laboratorio per fare degli esami.<br/>
<br/>
Già. Se solo non fosse stato per quel maledetto chip. Lo scienziato sebbene fosse pazzo non era certamente stupido, e tra i primi ordini che gli aveva dato dopo avergli impiantato nel braccio quel marchingegno malefico c’era stato appunto quello di non farsi del male – per evitare ovviamente che si suicidasse – e di non distruggere nulla se non sotto suo stesso ordine.  <br/>
<br/>
In un modo o nell’altro, volente o nolente, era spacciato.<br/>
<br/>
Avrebbe volentieri ululato la sua frustrazione, ma decise invece di reprimere tutto dentro di sé. <em>Bene, </em>pensò. <em>La puttana Cetra vivrà qui con me e non posso farle del male. Ciò però non significa che io non possa comunque escogitare un modo per renderle la vita impossibile.</em><br/>
<br/>
Ma sì, era solo questione di tempo. Doveva solo trovare un modo per disattivare il chip – o trovare qualcuno che lo facesse per lui -, poi avrebbe raso al suolo quel posto. Dopotutto l’incidente di Nibelheim aveva dato dimostrazione del suo talento nella distruzione.<br/>
<br/>
Fece un sospiro profondo, quietato da questi pensieri confortanti. La sua perdita di controllo era solo provvisoria. Si diresse verso il bagno, dove in tutto quel tempo l’acqua aveva continuato a fuoriuscire dalla cannella riempiendo la vasca.<br/>
<br/>
Dopo essersi tolto i vestiti vi s’immerse dentro. Il calore del liquido gli rilassò i nervi tesi e con un po’ di meditazione si autoindusse uno stato di torpore.<br/>
<br/>
Stette così per un po’, finché il suo fine udito non gli permise di captare dei passi leggeri al di fuori della porta del bagno.<br/>
<br/>
La Cetra doveva essere arrivata.<br/>
<br/>
Si vestì con calma, deciso a farla innervosire al pensiero che lui si trovava a pochi metri da lei. Poi, con nonchalance, uscì dalla toilette.<br/>
<br/>
Non era da nessuna parte. Si era nascosta pensando di coglierlo di sorpresa, forse?<br/>
<br/>
Decise reprimendo un ghigno di assecondarla. Si diresse verso la camera da letto.<br/>
<br/>
Eccolo. Uno spostamento d’aria dietro di sé.<br/>
<br/>
Anni ed anni d’esperienza lo portarono a voltarsi di scatto, braccio in avanti pronto a parare il colpo. La sua mano bloccò il polso della Cetra, nella cui stretta stava un coltello affilato che doveva aver preso di nascosto dalla cucina.<br/>
<br/>
Sephiroth aveva intenzione di romperle l’articolazione per fargliela pagare e farle capire quando la odiasse, ma non appena aumentò la stretta una potente scarica elettrica gli attraversò il cervello.<br/>
<br/>
Il dolore fu tremendo, la sua vista si oscurò e cadde a terra tenendosi la testa tra le mani. La Cetra urlò, stringendosi il polso mentre crollava in ginocchio.<br/>
<br/>
Entrambi erano a terra, ansimanti. Si lanciarono occhiate ostili – Sephiroth apertamente con odio, Aerith guardinga ed un po’ impaurita -.<br/>
<br/>
“Beh” disse Sephiroth pulendosi con il dorso della mano un rivoletto di sangue che gli colava dalla bocca (si era involontariamente morso durante la scarica) “sembra che siamo in una situazione d’impasse, Cetra.”<br/>
<br/>
Per ora.<br/>
<br/>
Aerith lo guardò sospettosa, poi si alzò lentamente rassettandosi il vestito.<br/>
<br/>
“Tu non puoi vivere. Sei un pericolo per il Pianeta.”<br/>
<br/>
Una risata lenta e gutturale fuoriuscì dalle labbra di Sephiroth.<br/>
<br/>
“Prova ad uccidermi se ci riesci. Forse il chip la prossima volta non sarà abbastanza veloce da mandarmi k.o.”<br/>
<br/>
L’espressione di determinazione di Aerith vacillò un po’.<br/>
<br/>
Si fissarono con ostilità, poi Sephiroth, ripresosi dalle scariche, si alzò.<br/>
<br/>
Oramai era ora di andare a dormire, ma Hojo nel suo inesauribile sadismo aveva fornito l’appartamento di un solo letto matrimoniale.<br/>
<br/>
“Quello è il divano” disse il Soldier indicando il pezzo di mobilio “non cercare di fare stupidaggini questa notte. Sono abituato a dormire con un occhio aperto.”<br/>
<br/>
Senza più degnarla di uno sguardo si ritirò in camera da letto. Pensò che la Cetra era senza coperte, ma questo non era un problema suo. Almeno questo pensiero tra mille altri decisamente più oscuri lo divertì un po’.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
 <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Il concetto di onore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sephiroth si ridestò dal suo sonno alcune ore più tardi col chip sul braccio che vibrava.<br/><br/>Balzò giù dal letto e si diresse verso il bagno per darsi una rinfrescata, chiedendosi cosa mai volesse Hojo da lui. Il suo umore era pessimo: avrebbe mai trovato un momento di pace?<br/><br/>Aprì il rubinetto del lavandino pescando un po’ d’acqua tra le mani, gettandosela sul viso. Era gelida. Incontrò la propria immagine riflessa allo specchio appeso alla parete piastrellata. Pensò che faceva paura: aveva la pelle pallida in maniera malsana e le guance scavate, gli occhi verdi dal taglio felino carichi di oscurità e di odio, complici anche i ciuffi che gli adombravano il viso. L’incubo perfetto da raccontare ai bambini per farli andare a letto. Il baobab. L’uomo nero.<br/><br/>E dire che quando lavorava per la Shinra gli articoli su di lui sulle riviste rosa si sprecavano.<br/>Cos’avrebbero detto le casalinghe annoiate che leggevano quella roba, se solo l’avessero visto ora?<br/><br/>Dopo essersi lavato s’infilò dei vestiti puliti, poi a grandi falcate raggiunse la porta d’ingresso. Con la coda dell’occhio colse l’immagine della Cetra rannicchiata sul divano, ma le passò davanti senza degnarla di alcuna attenzione. Avrebbe pensato a come gestire la situazione con lei più tardi.<br/><br/>Mentre si dirigeva verso i laboratori incrociò uno dei assistenti lecchini del Professore. Qual era il suo nome? Sullen, forse. Sì, era proprio lui. L’uomo trasportava un sacco nero dal contenuto non ben identificato. Lanciò a  Sephiroth uno sguardo carico di astio.<br/><br/>Ovviamente Hojo gli aveva ordinato di non fare del male nemmeno ai suoi accoliti… Forse però in questo caso avrebbe comunque potuto trovare una forma di divertimento.<br/><br/>Un guizzo di energia. Fu sufficiente una piccola flessione del suo campo psichico per far sì che uno squarcio si aprisse sul fondo del sacco, lasciando cadere con un tonfo liquido sul pavimento piastrellato l’embrione di una qualche creatura selvatica, seguito da fluidi che colarono impietosamente dappertutto.<br/><br/>“Che cosa hai fatto?!” esclamò isterico Sullen. Era pallido come un cadavere. Sephiroth pensò che fosse una patetica scusa di uomo.<br/><br/>Gli sorrise crudelmente, ed il suo divertimento aumentò ulteriormente quando l’altro, sentendosi minacciato, arretrò. Tentando di simulare del coraggio questi gli puntò il dito contro: “il Professore ti punirà per questo. Sei solo un esperimento e devi stare al tuo posto”.<br/><br/>Il Soldier lo guardò con superbia: “Tranquillo, Sullen. Non è ancora arrivato il momento in cui ti ucciderò”. Lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sulla creatura morta per terra, sulla pozza di fluidi corporei che avevano inzaccherato il pavimento e la parte inferiore del camice dell’altro. “Ti conviene pulire questa lordura prima che il tuo padrone la veda.”<br/><br/>Si avviò verso l’ufficio di Hojo, ignorando le imprecazioni mormorate dell’uomo.<br/><br/>La stanza rifletteva il luogo perfetto per un luminare della scienza: scaffali pieni di pile e pile di tomi dai colori angusti, semi-nascosti da trofei dalle forme e targhette improbabili. Sulle pareti stavano incorniciati numerosi diplomi ed attestati, accanto a foto a colori ed in bianco e nero del Professore mentre stringeva la mano a politici, attori, uomini d’affari. Un tripudio di ipocrisia, pienezza di sé e pavoneggiamento. Che senso aveva d’altronde portarsi tutto quel corredo dietro, se si trovavano nel Continente Ghiacciato, a centinaia di chilometri dal villaggio più vicino?  <br/><br/>Forse un Fire2 avrebbe potuto migliorare l’arredamento della stanza.<br/><br/>Al centro di essa, seduto di fronte ad una grande scrivania di legno pregiato, Hojo era impegnato a scrivere qualcosa. Sephiroth sapeva che l’altro aveva notato la sua presenza, ed ignorarlo faceva parte dei suoi giochi di potere.<br/><br/>“Cosa c’è?” evito accuratamente di chiamarlo per nome.<br/><br/>Hojo smise di scrivere e finalmente lo guardò. Lineamenti spigolosi, angoli delle labbra sdegnosamente e perennemente rivolti all’ingiù, occhi calcolatori nascosti dietro spessi occhiali, quegli stessi occhiali che Sephiroth aveva imparato sin dall’infanzia ad associare, quando venivano spostati da quelle dita magre, ad emozioni diverse: disprezzo, disappunto, attenzione, orgoglio, trionfo. Tutte spesso e volentieri associate a qualche esperimento scientifico.<br/><br/>“Sempre così scortese”, commentò sdegnoso Hojo riprendendo a scrivere “comunque, ci hai messo un po’ ad arrivare qui.”<br/><br/>“Ho dovuto pensare alla spazzatura” replicò il Soldier alludendo allo scherzo fatto a Sullen.<br/><br/>Le sopracciglia dello scienziato si corrucciarono in una linea perplessa, per poi decidere d’ignorare le sue parole e di continuare a scrivere.<br/><br/>“In ogni caso ti ho convocato poiché, come già accennavo, ho una missione per te”.<br/><br/>Sephiroth inarcò un sopracciglio. “Ah, si?”<br/><br/>Hojo si sistemò gli occhiali. “Sì. Devi andare in fondo al Cratere Nord a prendere una discreta quantità di cristalli mako, di quelli che non si sono ancora tramutati in Materia. Voglio studiarli.”<br/><br/>Tutto qui? Sephiroth si sentì offeso.<br/><br/>“Vorrei sapere perché non puoi mandare un team a fare questo semplice lavoro.”<br/><br/>Hojo si appoggiò contro l’ampio schienale della sua sedia, osservando Sephiroth dal basso verso l’alto. “Come tu ben sai, o dovresti sapere suppongo” qui la sua inflessione si fece sarcastica “il Cratere Nord è popolato da mostri molto forti. Deduco che possano essere all’altezza delle tue aspettative, a meno che tu non sia diventato un rammollito.”<br/><br/>Sephiroth gli avrebbe messo volentieri le mani al collo… ma dentro di sé, in fondo, aveva il dubbio che ciò che aveva appena detto Hojo fosse vero.<br/><br/>Il Grande Sephiroth, l’Incubo del Wutai, era un rammollito?<br/><br/>Che scelta aveva, in fin dei conti? Hojo gli aveva ordinato di obbedire ad ogni suo ordine.<br/><br/>“D’accordo” disse atono, comportandosi come se il suo consenso avesse rilevanza. Doveva solo riuscire a trovare la falla nel piano. Era questione di tempo.<br/><br/>“Bene.” Lo scienziato tornò ai suoi preziosi appunti. “Potresti partire adesso.”<br/><br/>Il Soldier non replicò. Uscì dalla stanza lasciando il Professore da solo, e senza nemmeno tornare nel suo alloggio – correndo quindi il rischio di rivedere la Cetra – iniziò a percorrere lunghi e tortuosi corridoi, diretto verso l’uscita dei laboratori.<br/><br/>Quel posto era veramente enorme. Una grande porta blindata, questo lo separava solo in apparenza dalla libertà che avrebbe potuto trovare là fuori. Ovviamente, essendo Hojo sempre previdente, gli aveva ordinato di tornare ogni volta che sarebbe uscito, ragion per cui quella breve libertà che avrebbe presto respirato era solo effimera.<br/><br/>Premette il dito indice sopra il piccolo pannello che si trovava alla destra della porta. Lo schermo diventò per un momento rosso, poi i grandi sportelloni di acciaio si aprirono, spiegando davanti ai suoi occhi il paesaggio innevato del Continente Ghiacciato.<br/><br/>Sephiroth inspirò una grande boccata di quell’aria pura e fredda, tipica solo dei posti che non sono stati contaminati dall’uomo. Anche il Wutai una volta era stato così, prima che la Shinra decidesse di metterci sopra le sue sporche mani.<br/><br/>Tutto ciò che incontrò il suo sguardo era costituito da una grande, grandissima coltre di neve che ricopriva ogni cosa, come un oceano. Il cielo era plumbeo e triste, forse presto il tempo sarebbe peggiorato.<br/><br/>Si voltò verso destra: a poche centinaia di metri dalla grande base di metallo in cui Hojo ed il suo team si erano stanziati stava il Cratere Nord, la cui figura si stagliava enorme e tetra all’orizzonte, come un presagio.<br/><br/>Una serie di sentimenti oscuri strinsero il cuore nero di Sephiroth in una morsa angosciata, il ricordo di come nel cuore di quel posto fosse stato sconfitto lo turbava ancora in maniere che non riusciva o non poteva spiegarsi.<br/><br/>Posò lo sguardo sul suo chip sottopelle, il solito led giallo gli segnalava che era funzionante. Il Grande Sephiroth che vince la guerra contro il Wutai, che muore scoprendo di essere il figlio genetico di una creatura aliena… che torna, e tenta di perseguire il proprio destino diventando una divinità.<br/><br/>Due Sephiroth diversi, l’uno succedutosi all’altro nel progredire della sua esistenza sulla Terra.<br/><br/>E adesso? Chi era diventato? A cosa era stato costretto?<br/><br/>Strinse il pugno in una morsa d’acciaio, graffiandosi la pelle del palmo con le unghie ed esponendo i tendini dell’avambraccio sotto la pelle.<br/><br/>Iniziò a correre verso il Cratere.<br/><br/>L’esercizio fisico aveva sempre avuto su di lui il potere di stancarlo e di liberare la sua mente dai pensieri. Se avesse trovato dei mostri degni di lui, tanto meglio.<br/><br/>Si arrampicò sul Cratere spiccando dei grandi balzi. Non poteva più volare, ma la grande forza fisica che gli era rimasta gli permetteva di compiere azioni che ad un uomo normale non sarebbero riuscite.<br/><br/>Dopo un po’ raggiunse la cima con un ultimo salto. Fece alcuni profondi respiri per rallentare il battito cardiaco, si sentiva la pelle umida di sudore. Si sarebbe riposato solo un momento, poi sarebbe sceso giù per compiere quella missione che gli era già venuta a noia.<br/><br/>La discesa al centro del cratere fu molto più semplice e meno dispendiosa, quando arrivò in fondo gli sembrò che il tempo fosse passato molto velocemente. In alcuni punti il lifestream scorreva tra le rocce grigie in piccoli torrenti di un verde fluorescente, donando al posto un po’ di luce. Piccoli steli d’erba e piante rampicanti crescevano attorno a questi ruscelli, riuscendo misteriosamente a piantare le proprie radici nella pietra. In alcuni punti, proprio dove il lifestream era maggiore, stava il mako cristallizzato.<br/><br/>Un ringhio.<br/><br/>Sephiroth appoggiò la schiena contro la parete rocciosa ed aguzzò i sensi. Alla sua destra, ad alcune decine di metri di distanza, dentro una caverna due grandi occhi gialli lo osservavano sospettosi.<br/><br/>Le labbra del Soldier si sollevarono in un leggero ghigno. Afferrò la spada che teneva appesa alla schiena, facendo sì che il mostro lo vedesse bene e che cogliesse la sua sfida.<br/><br/>Il dragone ringhiò più forte, lanciandosi fuori dalla caverna ad artigli spiegate.<br/><br/>Sephiroth si mise in posizione da combattimento, concentrato. Calcolò lo spazio che lo separava dalla bestia, poi, poco prima che questa lo afferrasse per dilaniarlo, spiccò un balzo passando sopra la sua schiena.<br/><br/>La spada che brandiva non era come la Masamune, ma dove difettava la lama ci pensò la tecnica.<br/><br/>Il mostro gemette di dolore e di rabbia, un taglio sanguinante era ora presente tra le sue scapole. Si voltò come una furia, sputando contro Sephiroth un getto di fuoco che quest’ultimo schivò con un altro balzo. Colpì al mostro alla zampa sinistra.<br/><br/>Quindici minuti. Questo fu il tempo che il Soldier calcolò mentalmente. Quindi minuti di quella danza sanguinosa.<br/><br/>Alla fine, morente, il corpo ricoperto di squarci e tagli, il grande grado si accasciò a terra. I suoi respiri erano ansanti ed irregolari. Sephiroth gli diede il colpo di grazia, ponendo una fine alle sue sofferenze.<br/><br/>Sospirò. Prese alcuni cristalli di mako, poi iniziò la risalita. Fece con calma, risparmiando il fiato. Non voleva affrettare il suo rientro alla base.<br/><br/>Quando un po’ di tempo dopo i suoi stivali si posarono sulla neve ai piedi del cratere, il cielo era più scuro. Un fiocco di neve gli cadde sul naso, sintomo che presto forse sarebbe iniziata una bufera.<br/><br/>Varcò l’entrata della base sentendo un senso di pesantezza. Doveva andare da Hojo a fare rapporto.<br/><br/>Non appena giunse al suo ufficio Hojo alzò la testa dai suoi scritti, trepidante.<br/><br/>Sephiroth posò sul piano davanti ai suoi occhi i cristalli di mako che aveva raccolto. “C’è qualche altro lavoro che posso fare per te?”<br/><br/>Hojo ignorò le sue parole ed il velo di sarcasmo che le ricoprivano, la sua attenzione totalmente catalizzata dai cristalli. “Bene… molto, molto bene! Erano presenti dei mostri, in fondo al cratere?”.<br/><br/>“Sì, un drago.”<br/><br/>Il Professore annuì. Gli indicò la porta con la mano.<br/><br/>“Eccellente. Puoi andare, ora, Sephiroth. Ah, un’ultima cosa. Uno dei miei assistenti mi ha riferito che hai avuto atteggiamenti persecutori nei suoi confronti. Ti Ordino di non ripetere più questo comportamento, ne con lui, ne con il resto del mio team. Tutto chiaro? Ora vai”.<br/><br/>Il Soldier tornò nell’appartamento stanco ed arrabbiato. Voleva farsi una doccia ed andare a dormire, dimenticare almeno per qualche ora di essere stato relegato al ruolo di servo. Il pensiero era così umiliante da mandarlo in collera, ma non potendo sfogare i suoi istinti omicidi si sentiva solo frustrato.<br/><br/>Doveva andarsene di lì. Doveva trovare il modo di rimuovere quel maledetto chip e fare a pezzi a Hojo, lentamente e con una lama seghettata.<br/><br/>Poi avrebbe pensato al da farsi. Forse per un po’ di tempo si sarebbe dato alla macchia.<br/><br/>Si sfilò lo giacca dalle spalle con un movimento stizzito, scalciò via le scarpe e poi le posò ordinatamente in bagno, in un angolo.<br/><br/>Dalla cucina provenivano dei rumori.<br/><br/>Sephiroth chiuse gli occhi sospirando, maledicendo quella giornata che non sembrava terminare mai. <em>La Cetra. </em>In quelle ore si era completamente dimenticato di lei, forse la sua stessa mente aveva voluto proteggerlo da quella seccatura.<br/><br/>Si accostò allo stipite della cucina silenziosamente, pensando che non aveva ancora deciso come sbarazzarsi di lei.<br/><br/>Era impegnata a pulire il pavimento con una scopa, il suo volto di profilo era corrucciato e triste. O beh. Se voleva cimentarsi nell’essere una brava donna di casa, chi era lui per impedirglielo?<br/><br/>Rimase ad osservarla ancora per un po’, finché lei notando la sua presenza non si voltò nella sua direzione. Risucchiò un po’ d’aria sgranando gli occhi chiari, impugnando istintivamente il manico della scopa come un’arma. Lo guardò fisso, invitandolo silenziosamente ad affrontarla.<br/><br/>Il Soldier pensò che avesse coraggio e che forse avrebbe anche potuto rispettarla per questo, non fosse che la odiava e che la scena di lei che lo stava minacciando con una scopa fosse alquanto ridicola.<br/><br/>Ricambiò il suo sguardo inarcando leggermente un sopracciglio. <em>Vuoi picchiarmi, piccola Cetra? </em><br/>Già annoiato il suo sguardo vagò altrove, cadendo sullo sporco che la ragazza aveva raccolto formando un mucchio sul pavimento.<br/><br/>Piccoli frammenti rossi e giallastri, dall’aspetto tetro e rinsecchito. Il Soldier riconobbe i rimasugli della mela che con tanta furia aveva scagliato il giorno precedente contro la parete alla notizia che la Cetra avrebbe convissuto con lui.<br/><br/>Ironico considerato che ora era proprio lei, causa del suo scatto d’ira, a ripulire tutto.<br/><br/>Sephiroth sbuffò leggermente, poi decise di andare a sdraiarsi un po’ sopra il letto. Mentre ascoltava i rumori della Cetra che faceva le pulizie pensò che doveva ancora capire come comportarsi con lei. Forse, se l’avesse portata all’esasperazione, avrebbe chiesto ella stessa ad Hojo di essere mandata da un’altra parte?<br/><br/>L’idea che dovesse condividere quella sua casa provvisoria con la stessa persona che l’aveva rovinato era assurda e tragicomica. Che cosa sperava di ottenere Hojo pungolandolo come un leone in gabbia?<br/><br/>Perso nei suoi pensieri e stanco per il viaggio dentro il Cratere, si addormentò.<br/><br/>Sognò un fatto che gli era accaduto molti anni prima.<br/><br/><em>Aveva sette anni e Hojo, in uno dei suoi rari momenti di magnanimità, aveva autorizzato Cloe ad accompagnarlo allo zoo di Midgar.</em><br/><br/><em>Sephiroth passò assieme alla giovane assistente proprio un bel pomeriggio. Vide animali che non credeva potessero davvero esistere: leoni, tigri, gazzelle, lupi, orsi, fenicotteri, tanti altri ancora. In un chioschetto all’ombra di un albero la ragazza gli comprò perfino dello zucchero filato rosa, che faticò a finire perché troppo dolce per le sue papille gustative. </em><br/><br/><em>Il posto brulicava di bambini. Quasi tutti tenevano la mano ad un adulto. “Mamma, mamma, guarda che bella!” esclamò uno di loro indicando una pantera che era appena scesa dall’alto ramo di un albero per andare ad abbeverarsi nell’acquaio. </em><br/><br/><em>‘Mamma’? Era questo, quindi, un genitore? Anche Sephiroth teneva la mano a Cloe, ma lei non era sua madre ed in realtà era solo per farla contenta: non gli piaceva essere toccato.</em><br/><br/><em>Una bambina dai capelli color miele e con un delicato vestito celeste gli si accostò, guardandolo sospettosa. Sephiroth ricambiò il suo sguardo con indifferenza.</em><br/><br/><em>“Sei normale?” Chiese lei osservando i suoi capelli argentati.</em><br/><br/><em>Che domande. Sephiroth alzò il capo: “No. Sono speciale.”</em><br/><br/> </p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div> <br/>I giorni seguenti passarono senza che nulla di nuovo accadesse. Hojo lo chiamò in laboratorio di rado, perlopiù per fargli dei test o per mandarlo a fare dei bagni di mako nella cabina che aveva fatto appositamente costruire per lui.<br/><br/>Sephiroth passò la maggior parte del suo tempo nel suo appartamento, leggendo o allenandosi, cucinando quando aveva fame.<br/><br/>Lui e la Cetra s’ignoravano vicendevolmente, anche se a volte era difficile non notare la sua presenza. Di tanto di tanto la scorgeva mentre lo osservava di sottecchi, l’aria turbata e pensierosa. Forse in quella sua testa castana anche lei cercava di escogitare un piano per distruggerlo? Probabile.<br/><br/>Ogni mattina quando si alzava per andare in bagno a rinfrescarsi la trovava rannicchiata sul divano del piccolo salotto, tremante di freddo per la notte appena trascorsa. Il clima nel Continente ghiacciato poteva essere molto rigido.<br/><br/>Dal canto suo, la ragazza passava il tempo pulendo l’appartamento da cima a fondo e cimentandosi in piatti elaborati, che ovviamente non condivideva con lui – né lui, chiaramente, avrebbe mai assaggiato -.<br/><br/>La disciplina militare aveva insegnato a Sephiroth ad essere pulito ed ordinato, ma da quando la Cetra aveva invaso i suoi spazi questi erano diventati lucidi come uno specchio. Fatto che, anche se faticava ad ammetterlo ed avrebbe continuato a desiderarla morta, faceva comodo anche a lui.<br/><br/>La disciplina militare ed anche il Wutai gli avevano insegnato anche qualcos’altro, ossia l’onore.<br/><br/>Un piccolo gesto. Nulla che compromettesse il loro rapporto di odio reciproco.<br/><br/>Una notte, mentre la Cetra era sul divano – era così freddo che rabbrividiva anche nel sonno -, Sephiroth posò accanto al suo corpo disteso un cuscino ed alcuni plaid. Poi se ne tornò in camera sua silenziosamente, rimettendosi a letto.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In questo capitolo non succedono molte cose, serve più che altro per approfondire il contesto. Nei prossimi ci sarà più movimento e più interazione Aerith/Sephiroth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Il patto di non belligeranza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>3. Il patto di non belligeranza</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <p>La reazione della Cetra non si fece attendere.</p><p>Il mattino successivo Sephiroth era in cucina, impegnato a spremere un’arancia mentre la fetta di pane che aveva messo in padella si abbrustoliva.</p><p>Si era alzato di buon’ora, stranamente di buon umore. Forse la piccola gentilezza che aveva fatto alla Cetra aveva contribuito in tal senso? Da quando aveva una coscienza?</p><p><em>Non mentire a te stesso. È da quando non senti più Madre sussurrarti all’orecchio, </em>pensò pragmaticamente. Un lieve brivido percorse la sua spina dorsale.</p><p>Da quando si era risvegliato per mano di Hojo non aveva più sentito l’abbraccio letale di Jenova stringerlo. Era stato… triste e desolante. Sì. Questi erano i termini giusti.</p><p>Madre non era più con lui e si era sentito solo più che mai.</p><p>Era forse per colpa di quella solitudine che ora prestava le proprie coperte ad una certa acerrima nemica che gli avrebbe piantato volentieri un coltello nella schiena? Come d’altronde aveva già tentato di fare quando era entrata nel suo appartamento?</p><p>No, non era per quello. Sephiroth era sempre stato solo, ed aveva accettato questo stato di cose in ragione della propria naturale superiorità rispetto al resto del mondo. Sospirò, inarcando ironicamente un sopracciglio. Forse era solo colpa di quello sprazzo di umanità che aveva cancellato dopo Nibelheim che tornava per indebolirlo. Versò il succo spremuto in un bicchiere, poi prese un’altra arancia e la tagliò a metà con un coltellino da frutta.</p><p>Prima di vederla udì i suoi passi pestare rabbiosamente il pavimento mentre si avvicinava. Con la coda dell’occhio la scorse mentre si accostava allo stipite della porta della cucina, poco distante di lui sulla soglia ma non esattamente dentro. Probabilmente non voleva condividere con lui lo spazio della stessa stanza, a meno che non fosse stato strettamente necessario. Sephiroth la ignorò, preso dal compito di preparare la propria colazione.</p><p>“Quello di ieri notte. Cos’era?”</p><p>Il Soldier si girò, la metà di un’arancia strizzata in mano. Il volto di lei era pallido, le labbra rosate erano strette in due linee sottili. Gli occhi verdi erano sgranati e le pupille dilatate. Non era solo arrabbiata, ma peggio: era profondamente offesa.</p><p>Sephiroth afferrò l’altra metà dell’arancia appena tagliata e la posò sulla punta dello spremiagrumi, poi iniziò a premerla e a girarla.</p><p>“Un gesto di cortesia” disse con educato distacco “nulla di più, Cetra”.</p><p>“Beh, ficcatelo in quel posto il tuo gesto di cortesia” replicò lei “ mi fai schifo. Non voglio niente da te”.<br/>Detto questo abbandonò la cucina a passi pesanti, poi uscì dall’appartamento sbattendosi la porta dietro.</p><p>Sephiroth mise giù l’arancia ed il coltello, ed appoggiando le mani sul ripiano di compensato inspirò profondamente. Cos’avrebbe fatto se una recluta, ai tempi in cui lavorava per la Shinra, gli avesse detto una frase del genere? Se di buon umore, probabilmente gli avrebbe lanciato una di quelle sue occhiate gelide d’avvertimento che bastavano a mettere al proprio posto anche i più temerari.</p><p>Se fosse stato di umore cattivo, invece, gli avrebbe tirato un pugno in faccia. Non abbastanza forte da ucciderlo, ma sufficiente per fargli saltare via tutti i denti.</p><p>Ora, a meno che non desiderasse soffrire tremendamente a causa del chip che aveva impiantato nel braccio, non poteva nemmeno sfiorarla.</p><p>In realtà non era poi così sorpreso. Se l’era aspettato un po’, e confermava i suoi sospetti. La Cetra era un tipo orgoglioso, difficilmente avrebbe accettato qualunque gesto di gentilezza da parte sua, il suo nemico nonché l’uomo che in un’altra vita l’aveva uccisa.</p><p>Non si fece vedere per diverse ore. In quel lasso di tempo Sephiroth andò avanti con la lettura dell’ennesimo libro che gli aveva procurato Hojo per fargli passare il tempo, “Lo strano caso del dottor Jekyll e del signor Hyde”. Non era mai stato una gran lettore, più per mancanza di tempo che di passione, ma il tema principale che proponeva quel libro lo attraeva molto: la metafora dell’ambivalenza dell’essere umano. Sephiroth non riusciva a scollarsi da quelle pagine magnetiche, sebbene mentre leggesse riaffioravano a sprazzi nella sua mente le parole della Cetra. <em>Mi fai schifo. Non voglio niente da te.</em></p><p>Quando gli occhi iniziarono a bruciargli ed un principio di mal di testa minacciava di colpirlo, decise di chiudere il libro. Stava per alzarsi per andare nella sala degli addestramenti ad allenarsi, quando la Cetra tornò.</p><p>Il suo fine udito captò i suoi passi fuori dalla porta, più leggeri rispetto a prima. Registrò che la sua camminata era rilassata. Dopo aver tirato giù la maniglia la ragazza spalancò la porta con un piede coperto dallo scarponcino, le mani occupate a reggere davanti a sé una pila ordinata di abiti. Ecco dov’era stata: doveva essere andata da Hojo a chiedergli qualche cambio di abito. Impegnato il più possibile in quei giorni ad ignorarla Sephiroth non ci aveva fatto troppo caso, ma aveva senso. La Cetra aveva sempre e solo indossato quel suo brutto abito rosa con il giacchino rosso abbinato, chiudendosi in bagno mattina e sera per potersi rinfrescare. Era logico che desiderasse altri abiti con cui cambiarsi.</p><p>La ragazza notò la presenza di Sephiroth all’angolo destro della propria visuale, gli lanciò un’occhiata indagatrice… poi, per la sorpresa del Soldier, parlò:</p><p>“suppongo di non esserti mancata”.</p><p>Anche se gli costava fatica ammetterlo l’uomo ne fu sorpreso. Gli aveva rivolto la parola in tono sì freddo e provocatorio, ma quasi colloquiale. Come se lo stesse stuzzicando.   </p><p>La guardò freddamente.</p><p>“Affatto.”</p><p>La Cetra annuì, come se questa risposta l’avesse soddisfatta e non si aspettasse nulla di diverso, poi guardò rispettivamente la pila di abiti che teneva tra le braccia ed il divano. Una riga di perplessità le si disegnò sulla fronte. Poi sbuffando vi poggiò sopra il malloppo, scontenta di non avere un posto migliore dove tenere le proprie cose.</p><p>Sephiroth osservò la scena senza dire nulla. C’era l’armadio in camera sua, ma lo disturbava il pensiero che lei potesse entrarvi in qualunque momento.</p><p>La tensione nell’aria era palpabile. Il Soldier decise di spezzarla realizzando l’idea che gli era venuta poco prima, ossia di passare un po’ di tempo nella sala degli addestramenti che Hojo aveva fatto allestire per lui.</p><p>Senza dire nulla uscì dall’appartamento, lasciando la Cetra da sola. S’incamminò per i lunghi corridoi lentamente, meditabondo.</p><p>Non amava molto la palestra ed aveva sempre preferito il combattimento corpo a corpo con le armi bianche, ma c’era un però.<br/>Non aveva più la Masamune. Poco dopo il proprio ritorno alla vita aveva chiesto ad Hojo che fine avesse fatto, ma quest’ultimo aveva alzato le spalle e non aveva detto nulla. Non aveva ancora imparato bene quanto dolore potesse arrecargli il chip che portava sul braccio, perciò aveva tentato istintivamente di attaccare lo scienziato al muro, per poi cadere a terra agonizzante. Hojo l’aveva guardato mentre rantolava a per colpa delle scosse elettriche, poi era tornato come se nulla fosse stato ai suoi appunti sul taccuino.</p><p>Gli aveva dato un’altra spada per le sue missioni, una lama d’ordinanza che davano ai Soldier di 2° Classe – non la 1°, perché i pochi che ottenevano quel grado avevano armi personalizzate -, un pezzo di ferro che nulla aveva a che vedere con la sua leggendaria spada, vinta ad un Esper mentre si trovava nel Wutai.</p><p>Quello, dopo il chip e prima dell’arrivo della Cetra, era stato il suo modo per umiliare la sua persona.</p><p>La saggezza popolare suggeriva di non stuzzicare il cane che dorme, o potrebbe morderti. Sephiroth sapeva fin troppo bene gli effetti dello stress su se stesso: Hojo aveva forse dimenticato che una volta, anni prima, in preda all’ira aveva bruciato un intero villaggio e massacrato i suoi abitanti?</p><p>Al momento, non potendo sfogare i suoi istinti più beceri, la prigionia aveva ridotto i suoi nervi a pezzi e lo stava portando verso il baratro della depressione. Aveva perso appetito, la notte dormiva poco e male, faceva incubi. Sognava di Wutai e di tanti guerrieri il cui volto era completamente bianco, senza occhi, né bocca, né naso, che come spettri lo inseguivano per corridoi infiniti reclamando la propria vendetta.</p><p>Sognava Cloud e Zack. Nel mondo onirico riviveva il ricordo di come la grande spada nelle mani del biondo l’avesse trafitto a tradimento dietro la schiena, trapassandolo da parte a parte e schiacciandolo contro il vetro che proteggeva il corpo di Madre. Sognava le luci anguste del reattore, l’odore del suo stesso sangue e delle sue viscere, il blu intenso degli occhi pieni di furia e di lacrime di Cloud.</p><p>Sognava di Zack e del periodo in SOLDIER. Le missioni vissute affianco a lui, il modo in cui a volte il soldato gli faceva degli scherzi per sdrammatizzare su tante grame situazioni in cui si erano ritrovati insieme. Sapeva sempre come individuare il lato allegro delle cose lui, anche della morte e del dolore, ma in un modo rispettoso che non offendeva mai nessuno. Sognava del suo sorriso, tutto fossette e dalla dentatura perfetta, miele per le signorine che come api si avvicinavano per civettare. Nel sogno così come nel ricordo Zack lo guardava facendo spallucce, l’espressione sul viso felice ed appagata, un filo ironica. “Beh, che ci posso fare? Mi adorano”.</p><p>Era stato la persona che per lui, più di altri, si era avvicinato al rango di amico.</p><p>Non sapeva sinceramente quali di questi sogni fosse il peggiore. Ogni volta che si risvegliava era agitato e stanco, nervoso per tutto il resto della giornata.</p><p>Non sarebbe durato per sempre. Doveva evadere dalla base di Hojo prima che fosse troppo tardi.</p><p>Aprì la porta della sala e si guardò attorno. Il colore predominante era il bianco, con sprazzi di colore qui e là. La sala addestramenti era piuttosto grande, con un lato dedicato all’allenamento con gli attrezzi da palestra, mentre in un altro stava un’arena che poteva utilizzare per l’addestramento con la spada. Su una parete, in ordine di grandezza di lunghezza, una serie di lame stavano appese una sopra l’altra.</p><p>Decise di iniziare con qualche allenamento sulla panca.</p><p>Un tempo era stato il Grande Sephiroth, ora era solo una sua misera imitazione. Era lo schiavo di Hojo, la sua cavia da laboratorio e feticcio. Era tornato a come quando era un bambino e lo scienziato gli pungeva gli avambracci con gli aghi delle siringhe, a volte solo per punirlo. In fin dei conti era cambiato tutto per non cambiare nulla.</p><p><em>Perdonami, ti prometto che la prossima volta sarà buono. </em>Quante volte gliel’aveva detto nella<br/>speranza che lo scienziato si fermasse e lo lasciasse stare? Troppe volte, ed ogni volta si era ripromesso di non farlo più perché tanto era inutile, ma poi per la paura e per il dolore ci era ricaduto.</p><p>
  <em>Perdonami. La prossima volta sarà all’altezza.</em>
</p><p>La mascella di Sephiroth si contrasse. La debolezza era per le persone deboli, per chi non sapeva scrollarsi di dosso un passato che può incidere sulla propria vita solo se è la persona stessa a deciderlo.</p><p>Lui non era debole, era solo debilitato. Persino quella marionetta di Cloud, se l’avesse incontrato ora, l’avrebbe fatto fuori senza troppe difficoltà.</p><p>Sephiroth respinse ferocemente qualunque pensiero riguardasse il ragazzo biondo. Avrebbe covato il suo astio in silenzio, contando i giorni che lo separavano dal suo prossimo incontro con lui. Magari avrebbe potuto torturarlo uccidendo la Cetra di nuovo davanti ai suoi occhi…</p><p>Strinse le mani a pugno. Doveva calmarsi e tornare in sé. Prima o poi sarebbe arrivato anche il momento per sfogare il suo lato bestiale e vendicarsi.</p><p>Dopo aver montato il bilanciere si sedette sulla panca. Era pronto a sdraiarsi e ad afferrare l’asta di ferro carica con i pesi ed a portarsela al petto… ma esitò. La sua mente sobbarcata da quei pensieri oscuri lo stava tradendo. Guardò la propria immagine riflessa al grande specchio montato sulla parete. Indossava una t-shirt completamente nera, pantaloni di cotone grigi, sneakers anonime. Sapeva che l’uomo che stava vedendo allo specchio era egli stesso, eppure non si riconosceva.</p><p>Guardò in basso. Erano quelle le sue braccia? Gli sembravano le braccia di qualcun altro,<br/>curiosamente attaccate al suo corpo.</p><p>Si sentiva come in un sogno. Tutto era ovattato e distante.</p><p>Eccola, la depersonalizzazione era tornata. Le primissime volte in cui si era manifestata fu anni prima, durante la guerra contro Wutai, ed era stato orribile: aveva creduto finalmente, dopo anni di sospetti, di essere impazzito. Hojo gli aveva spiegato che si trattava di un fenomeno dissociativo della mente, atto a proteggerlo dai traumi psichici. Dopo gli aveva dato delle medicine, che lui aveva diligentemente preso.</p><p>Ora, a costo che non gli ordinasse di dirgli la verità, non gli avrebbe detto che ne soffriva. Se voleva progettare una fuga doveva restare lucido, gli psicofarmaci non avrebbero certo aiutato.</p><p>Era sempre strano provarla ogni volta, ma non ne aveva paura come prima. Stette lì sulla panca, attendendo pazientemente di tornare in sé. Dopo alcuni minuti tornò a riconoscere come proprio il suo corpo. Mosse un po’ le braccia: sì, erano sue.</p><p>Tornato alla realtà si allenò per due intense ore senza ulteriori intoppi, utilizzando tutti gli attrezzi della sala addestramenti. Alla fine, stanco e grondante di sudore, si accasciò su un tappetino che aveva steso a terra emettendo un profondo sospiro.</p><p>Niente. Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva ad allontanare i pensieri brutti. Era come se la frase che la Cetra gli aveva detto quella mattina – <em>mi fai schifo. Non voglio nulla da te</em> – avesse attivato dentro di lui un interruttore segreto. Un vaso di Pandora da cui stavano sgorgando orrende consapevolezze che non facevano altro che avvicinarlo un po’ di più al baratro della depressione.</p><p>Era tutta colpa di quella strana creatura che era riuscita ad annullare il suo piano di diventare una divinità.</p><p>Come ci fosse riuscita era per lui un mistero. Era piccola e magra, senza un parvenza di muscolo, con un viso dolce e la voce delicata. Il pensiero di essere stato sconfitto proprio da lei lo annichilava tanta era l’umiliazione che sentiva.</p><p>Non perché fosse una donna. Sephiroth aveva allenato in passato delle reclute femminili, sapeva che anche se potevano difettare della prestanza fisica erano solitamente più tenaci rispetto agli uomini, talvolta baldanzosi e troppo sicuri della propria forza.</p><p>Ma quella Cetra? Non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi come potesse averlo sconfitto.</p><p>Si mise lentamente a sedere. La schiena gli faceva male e questo era buon segno. Il mattino dopo ogni muscolo del suo corpo sarebbe stato dolorante. Li avrebbe ricostruiti uno ad uno, tornando alla potenza di un tempo. Con o senza Masamune.</p><p>Sapeva perché non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa ciò che la Cetra gli aveva detto quella mattina: l’aveva ferito nell’orgoglio per l’ennesima volta.</p><p>Doveva fargliela pagare, ma come? Non poteva ucciderla, né farle del male.</p><p>Una forte vibrazione si dipanò dal suo braccio: Hojo lo stava convocando. Sephiroth alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi dopo essersi deterso il sudore con un asciugamano si diresse verso lo studio dello scienziato.</p><p>Entrò senza bussare, non interessato ad essere educato con l’uomo più anziano. Hojo ignorò la sua scortesia, impegnato nel compito di pulire i propri occhiali con una pezzetta umida. Aveva occhi scuri dal taglio obliquo, contornati da rughe d’espressione causate dall’avanzare dell’età ed il perenne vizio di stringerli per aguzzare la vista.</p><p>“Mi hai chiamato?”</p><p>“Sì”, replicò con calma lo scienziato, la punta della lingua rosa strizzata tra le labbra serrate mentre alzava gli occhiali per controllare che le lenti fossero pulite. Sephiroth attese che finisse. Come lo scienziato fosse riuscito a sopravvivere in quegli anni era per lui un mistero. Da quando la Shinra era caduta in disgrazia pareva che si fosse dato alla macchia, nascondendosi in varie parti del mondo ed attingendo denaro da fondi segreti. Questo gliel’aveva spiegato Hojo stesso, con una punta d’orgoglio per aver furbescamente aggirato il sistema.</p><p>Soddisfatto del proprio lavoro lo scienziato tornò ad indossare l’accessorio, poi lo guardò. “Bene”, disse mettendosi comodo contro lo schienale della sedia “come procede la convivenza con la Cetra?”</p><p>Sephiroth sbuffò. Era questo ciò di cui l’uomo voleva parlare? “Procede bene.”<br/>Non voleva rivelargli troppo. Era evidente che lo scienziato avesse qualcosa per la testa.</p><p>Hojo studiò la sua espressione. “Ah, e bene come? Se non avete cercato di saltarvi addosso a vicenda ne sarei sorpreso. Nel senso di volervi uccidere l’uno l’altro, ovviamente.”</p><p>Il Soldier non gradì la leggerezza con cui Hojo si era corretto. Non la gradì <em>per niente</em>. Non faceva altro che confermare le sue sinistre teorie, ossia che lo scienziato desiderasse che lui e la Cetra finissero a letto insieme. Voleva forse mettere le mani su un’eventuale futura progenie? No, questo non sarebbe mai e poi mai accaduto.</p><p>Strinse la mano in un pugno d’acciaio, l’istinto di colpire lo scienziato eliminando così la fonte di tutti i propri problemi era fortissima.</p><p>“Forse un giorno riuscirò ad ucciderla, o lei ucciderà me. Chi lo sa?” disse neutrale, assumendo un’espressione distaccata e persino un po’ annoiata dall’idea di trovarsi lì. Se Hojo avesse capito di averlo punto sul vivo, avrebbe proseguito nel tentativo di provocarlo.</p><p>“Uh”, borbottò questi guardandolo attentamente. Non trovando falle cambiò discorso.<br/>“Comunque presto ti manderò fuori. Tieniti pronto” disse frugando tra le varie scartoffie che teneva sopra la scrivania. “Ti Ordino di allenarti, sei deperito”.</p><p>Sephiroth sbuffò, poi senza aggiungere altro si voltò ed abbandonò lo studio, dirigendosi verso il suo appartamento.</p><p>Ancora prima di accostarsi alla porta per entrare l’odore di zucchero e di cacao investirono le sue narici, facendogli venire un senso di fame. Dopo essere entrato dentro ricercò la fonte di quell’odore. Sul tavolo della cucina, in bella vista su un vassoio, una torta dava sfoggio di sé. Una leggera nuvola di vapore caldo si alzava da essa, segno che era stata sfornata da poco.</p><p>La Cetra canticchiava. Era davanti al lavello, l’acqua scorreva. Stava lavando le stoviglie che aveva utilizzato per preparare il dolce.</p><p>Sephiroth fece due passi, poi si fermò. Il suo istinto gli diceva che c’era qualcosa di diverso, ma non sapeva di cosa di trattasse.</p><p>La Cetra gli lanciò un’occhiata, chiuse la cannella dell’acqua e si sfilò i guanti di gomma, poi, senza fretta, si voltò verso di lui.</p><p>Lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, il respiro un po’ affannoso, poi sospirò tranquillizzandosi un poco.</p><p>“Questa situazione non piace ne a te ne a me, te l’assicuro. Ma questo non significa che non possiamo convivere in maniera pacifica.”</p><p>Sephiroth trovò odiosa quella sua vocetta delicata, gli faceva venire voglia di avvolgere le mani attorno al suo collo sottile e di stringere. Tuttavia le sue spalle abbassate ed il capo un po’ chino gli comunicarono una certa remissività, e questo gli piacque molto.</p><p>Inarcò un sopracciglio, squadrandola come un qualcosa di piccolo ed infetto. “Un patto di non belligeranza?”</p><p>La Cetra annuì, poi raddrizzando un po’ le spalle pronunciò delle parole inaspettate:</p><p>“grazie per i plaid e il cuscino.”</p><p>Sephiroth ne godette… ma ne fu anche sospettoso. A quale motivo era dovuta questa resa? Poteva davvero credere che la Cetra, quell’esile creatura davanti a lui che una vita fa l’aveva sconfitto, avesse un carattere arrendevole? Perché se così era, ne sarebbe stato deluso.</p><p>Bene. Sarebbe stato al gioco.</p><p>“Non è stato nulla di ché” disse laconico.</p><p>Andò in cucina. Dopo gli esercizi che aveva fatto era affamato. Il suo sguardo cadde per un momento sulla torta lasciata a raffreddare sul tavolino. Aveva un aspetto invitante… ma non la toccò. Afferrò invece dal cesto della frutta una mela verde, e dopo averla spolpata per placare i morsi della fame andò a fare una doccia. Non vedeva l’ora di cambiarsi e indossare dei vestiti puliti.</p><p>Da quel giorno la Cetra sfornò torte molto spesso. Le lasciava sul tavolino, quello che usavano per mangiare – ovviamente uno alla volta, perché fare uso degli stessi spazi in contemporanea era impensabile -, forse con l’intenzione di lanciargli il messaggio subliminale che poteva favorire anche lui.</p><p>Forse era il suo modo per porgere l’altra guancia.</p><p>Sephiroth decise d’ignorare quel segnale di avvicinamento.</p><p>Poi un giorno accadde una cosa assolutamente banale, ma che fece sì che gli balenasse per la testa un’idea.</p><p>Si trovavano entrambi in casa, lui e la Cetra. Si trovava sul divano, preso dalla lettura de Lo strano caso del Dottor Jekyl e del Signor Hyde, mentre lei era davanti ai fornelli, intenta a rigirare dei pancakes in padella.</p><p>Sephiroth osservava la sua figura di sottecchi. Seminascosta dal tramezzo, appariva nel campo della sua visuale solo quando passava davanti la porta aperta della cucina. Era persa nei suoi pensieri. La sua aria era triste, se non addirittura turbata. Che ne sarà di me? Comunicava la sua faccia angosciata.</p><p>Poi si accorse che la stava osservando e sbuffò, guardandolo con astio. La spallina sottile del suo vestito scivolò giù, lasciando scoperta per un momento la sua spalla nuda. Lei se la ritirò su, lanciandogli uno sguardo di sfida.</p><p>Sephiroth si comportò come se non avesse fatto troppo caso al suo comportamento, ma dentro di sé ghignò. No, troppo generico. Si voltò dando la schiena alla Cetra, nascondendole l’espressione del proprio viso. La realizzazione di avere finalmente trovato il piano per distruggerla e vendicarsi lo stava illuminando dentro.</p><p>Facendo finta di nulla si alzò, andandosi a chiudere in bagno. Si appoggiò al lavandino, emettendo dei profondi sospiri per sfogare la propria eccitazione. Lo specchio che aveva davanti gli restituì l’immagine di un predatore che sta pregustando con un certo sadismo il momento in cui metterà le mani sulla propria vittima.</p><p>Non poteva farle del male, non poteva ucciderla.</p><p>Ma poteva sedurla.</p><p>Quanto ne sarebbe uscita distrutta la sua psiche al sol pensiero di aver ceduto alle avanches di colui che l’aveva assassinata? Quanto si sarebbe odiata per essere andata a letto con l’uomo che odiava?<br/>Dopo alcuni respiri profondi riprese la sua solita compostezza e fuoriuscì dal bagno.</p><p>Si piazzò dietro alla Cetra, che si voltò per guardarlo a propria volta.</p><p>“Pensavo che non conosco il tuo nome” disse Sephiroth garbato, senza mezzi termini.</p><p>“É vero” disse lei con un cenno del capo “non te l’ho mai detto né tu me l’hai mai chiesto.”</p><p>“Corretto. Posso saperlo adesso?”</p><p>“Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough”.</p><p>Sephiroth annuì. Ora sapeva il nome della sua nemica.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chiedo sinceramente scusa per la lentezza dell’aggiornamento, ma purtroppo ho avuto un impegno che mi ha tenuto occupata (soprattutto mentalmente) fino al 23. Ora salvo imprevisti sono un po’ più libera, ed in questi giorni mi sono buttata assiduamente sulla stesura di questo capitolo per poterlo pubblicare il prima possibile.<br/>Sono molto contenta di aver creato un discreto hype, spero di mantenerlo anche per i capitoli a venire. Ci tengo a specificare una cosa sulla caratterizzazione dei personaggi, tranne Sephiroth di cui ovviamente conosciamo il POV. Non vi fermate alle apparenze, se si comportano in un determinato modo c’è un perché. Non posso aggiungere altro!<br/>Comunque, una nota sulla depersonalizzazione, quel curioso fenomeno psicologico di cui Sephiroth soffre in questa storia. Sono corrette le parole di Hojo, è un disturbo dissociativo della personalità che scaturisce da periodi di forte ansia e stress, che si manifesta come una sensazione di sentirsi distaccati dal proprio corpo al punto tale da non sentirlo più come proprio. Come se si fosse degli osservatori esterni di sé stessi. Mai provato per fortuna, ma ne conoscevo l’esistenza ed ho pensato che si adattasse bene alla figura di Sephiroth.<br/>A presto con il prossimo capitolo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scacco matto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Attenzione! Nella parte finale del capitolo si vira sul dark!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>4. Scacco matto</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <p>
  <em>“Quando giochi a questo gioco devi essere in grado di prevedere le mosse dell’avversario”, spiegò Gast. Davanti a lui, poggiata su di un tavolino, una scacchiera attendeva che i due avversari si affrontassero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il piccolo Sephiroth osservò con attenzione le pedine schierate sul campo squadrettato. I cavalli e gli alfieri erano ai lati, re e regina erano al centro. Davanti, in prima fila, stavano i pedoni, i più sacrificabili.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“É come una guerra, quindi” disse con la piccola fronte corrucciata in una piega di perplessità “i pezzi più importanti stanno dietro”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Potremmo dire così, sì”, replicò Gast guardandolo soddisfatto “ogni pezzo nell’economia del gioco ha un suo ruolo e può fare determinate cose. I pedoni possono muoversi solo di un passo in avanti o di due, se è la prima mossa” disse muovendone uno per esemplificare il concetto. “L’alfiere può muoversi in diagonale per tutte le caselle libere disponibili”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gast mosse anche l’alfiere, poi passò al cavallo e alla torre. “Il cavallo si muove a ‘L’ e può saltare sopra agli avversari, mentre la torre può muoversi sia in orizzontale che in verticale”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth osservò affascinato le piccole figure scolpite nel legno. Ne mancavano due.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Che fanno il re e la regina?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gast sorrise compiaciuto di aver destato il suo interesse. “Quelli sono i pezzi forti. La regina può muoversi dappertutto” disse spostandola qua e là “ma la partita può dirsi vinta in un solo modo”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Se prendi il re dell’avversario”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Esattamente”, Gast prese in mano il pezzo “il re può muoversi in tutte le direzioni ma di una casella sola. Se non è più possibile difenderlo con altri pezzi o spostarlo in una casella libera dall’avversario, hai perso dalla partita”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spinse delicatamente con un dito il re, facendolo cadere. “Scacco matto”, disse guardandolo negli occhi.</em>
</p><p>Sephiroth era sotto la doccia, le mani poggiate contro la parete mentre il getto d’acqua calda si riversava sulla sua schiena nuda. Come troppo spesso accadeva ultimamente si era perso nei ricordi.<br/>Girò la leva per bloccare la fuoriuscita di acqua, poi uscì con calma dalla cabina. Percorsi segreti erano solcati dalle gocce del liquido trasparente sopra la sua pelle bagnata, fino a cadere a terra lasciando una pozza. Fece alcuni passi fino al lavabo dove aveva appoggiato gli asciugamani. Un pensiero ironico ed anche un tantino sadico lo divertì. Se fosse uscito dal bagno senza nulla addosso così che la Cetra lo vedesse, ne sarebbe stata lusingata o l’avrebbe considerata una molestia?</p><p>Ovviamente non l’avrebbe fatto. Certe cose richiedono precisione ma soprattutto pazienza.</p><p>Si guardò allo specchio in parte appannato dal vapore, compiaciuto di quello che stava vedendo. Gli allenamenti estenuanti a cui si stava sottoponendo in quei gironi stavano dando un po’ alla volta i loro frutti. Le spalle erano larghe e ben delineate così come le braccia, i disegni dei muscoli ed il rilievo delle vene ben visibili sottopelle. I pettorali adornati da piccoli ciuffi di peli scuri erano gonfi e squadrati, non eccessivamente grandi ma proporzionati al suo fisico. Gli addominali, coperti solo da uno strato sottile di pelle, erano finemente cesellati, ogni promontorio e curva ben visibili. Le gambe erano lunghe e forti.</p><p>Avendo ancora del peso da recuperare aveva un aspetto un po’ spigoloso, ma agile e soprattutto potente.</p><p>Afferrò l’asciugamano ed iniziò a detergersi la pelle ed i capelli. Ad ogni suo movimento i muscoli del ventre guizzavano agili sotto la pelle.</p><p>S’infilò i boxer e poi i pantaloni, un paio di blue jeans. Era più un tipo da cose classiche, ma quel modello gli stava particolarmente bene. Si allacciò i bottoni tranne l’ultimo, poi dopo un momento di riflessione allacciò anche questo. Osservò il risultato. Lo pensò senza vantarsi: se avesse avuto i capelli corti sarebbe tranquillamente passato per un modello, uno di quelli che apparivano sulle riviste o in televisione per pubblicizzare un profumo, oppure un jeans particolarmente di moda.</p><p>Oh, beh.</p><p>Caso aveva voluto che si fosse dimenticato, in maniera assolutamente non accidentale, della t-shirt. Sarebbe pertanto dovuto uscire dal bagno a petto nudo per andarla a recuperare in camera, in bella vista agli occhi della Cetra.</p><p>Uscì dal bagno. La ragazza come spesso accadeva era in cucina, intenta a sorvegliare un dolce che cuoceva in forno. Si spostò un po’ ed aprì uno sportello in alto, sporgendosi nel tentativo di raggiungere un sacchetto di zucchero che stava troppo in alto per lei.</p><p>Sephiroth le si avvicinò silenziosamente, fino al punto di accostarsi alla sua schiena. Pochi centimetri e la sua pelle nuda ed ancora umida dalla doccia appena fatta avrebbe sfiorato quella della ragazza, coperta da quel sottile vestito rosa di cotone. Le respirò sul collo ed Aerith, finalmente accortasi della sua presenza, sobbalzò un poco, nascondendo senza troppo successo il brivido che la percorse.</p><p>“Mi hai colto di sorpresa” gli disse guardandolo di profilo, o almeno provandoci. La loro differenza di statura faceva sì che i suoi occhi verdi fossero all’altezza della spalla di Sephiroth.</p><p>L’uomo non replicò, limitandosi ad allungare un braccio sopra di lei per prenderle il sacchetto di zucchero, e glielo porse.</p><p>“Oh”, la Cetra lo guardò di profilo rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso un po’ tirato. “Grazie” gli disse.</p><p>Sephiroth non disse nulla. Andò in camera per finire di vestirsi.</p><p>Dal giorno in cui avevano stipulato quel curioso patto di non belligeranza la conflittualità tra di loro era diminuita, anche se una tensione sotterranea e dalla natura mutevole continuava a permanere tra loro. Si trattavano vicendevolmente con educato distacco, lasciando spazio senza ovviamente esagerare, di modo da non rompere quello strano equilibrio tra nemici giurati, a sprazzi di gentilezza o a brevi conversazioni.</p><p>Decise che se Hojo non l’avesse chiamato come gli aveva preventivamente annunciato avrebbe passato la mattinata a leggere. 'Lo strano caso del Dottor Jekyll e del Signor Hyde' era stato terminato già da un po’ e posizionato con rispetto nella piccola libreria che stava accanto alla porta d’ingresso. Ora aveva iniziato un altro libro, 'L’Isola del Dottor Moreau'.</p><p>Poi nel pomeriggio si sarebbe allenato. Osservò il paesaggio visibile dalla finestra del salottino. Il cielo era di un color azzurro intenso, senza traccia di nubi all’orizzonte. L’infinita coltre di neve che si distendeva senza confini ricoprendo ogni cosa era di un bianco brillante, rilucente di un bagliore proprio per effetto dell’esposizione al sole.</p><p>Si preannunciava una bella giornata. Decise che sarebbe andato ad allenarsi fuori con la spada.<br/>La Cetra, impegnata a lavare le vettovaglie che aveva utilizzato per cucinare e nel mentre a controllare che il dolce in forno non bruciasse, lo lasciò stare per la prima metà della mattinata. Poi, accostatasi alla soglia della porta della cucina, una mano poggiata sullo stipite e l’altra che teneva un canovaccio, decise di rivolgergli la parola.</p><p>“Non pensavo fossi il tipo a cui piace leggere.”</p><p>L’uomo abbassò il libro, un po’ seccato perché l’aveva disturbato nella lettura ma sopratutto incuriosito. Era raro che dialogassero in maniera spontanea. La Cetra l’osservava ad una distanza di confort, né troppo lontana né troppo vicina, il volto pallido perennemente adombrato da quell’alone di turbamento e lo sguardo un po’ circospetto, ma anche incuriosito. Sephiroth notò che il vestito azzurro che indossava, non esattamente aderente ma nemmeno troppo largo, le cadeva in maniera aggraziata sui fianchi snelli, evidenziandone la forma.</p><p>“Perché no?”</p><p>“Non eri esattamente conosciuto per questo.”</p><p>Oh. “Ti sorprende che ad uno come me piacciano cose assolutamente normali” disse, l’ombra di un vago sorriso ironico ma anche amaro ad alzargli gli angoli della bocca.</p><p>“Forse sì” disse Aerith, il cui volto grazioso si era fatto più serio. Lo scrutava con attenzione, come se cercasse di carpire i suoi segreti. Sephiroth pensò che la sua ricerca fosse vana, per il semplice fatto che le avrebbe lasciato scoprire solo ciò che lui voleva.</p><p>“Mi è sempre piaciuto espandere la mia conoscenza tramite la lettura. Quando ero nel programma Soldier non avevo molto tempo per farlo.”</p><p>“E avevi altri hobby oltre alla lettura?”</p><p>Un sopracciglio di Sephiroth slittò verso l’alto. “Perché tutta questa curiosità, Cetra? Anche questo fa per caso parte del nostro patto?”</p><p>La ragazza fece spallucce. I suoi occhi verdi non si staccarono mai dal suo volto. “Beh, in qualche modo dovremo pur passare il tempo, no?”</p><p>Sephiroth rifletté. Se il prezzo dell’intrattenersi in sciocche convezioni sociali quali la conversazione avrebbe fatto sì che la Cetra iniziasse a fidarsi di lui, comportando altresì la realizzazione dei suoi piani, tanto valeva sacrificare un po’ del proprio tempo.</p><p>Tuttavia dovette realizzare in quello stesso momento, non senza un po’ di sorpresa, che no, oltre alla guerra e ai libri non aveva avuto molte altre attività in cui indulgersi in passato.</p><p>“Mi piacevano gli scacchi, ma non ho avuto molte occasioni per fare pratica. La persona che m’insegnò come giocarci se ne andò poco tempo dopo.” Chiuse le pagine de ‘L’isola del Dottor Moreau’, poi lo poggiò a faccia in giù sul comodino. “Che mi dici di te, Cetra?”</p><p>La ragazza si avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle, reprimendo un brivido di freddo. Anche se non si trovavano nel periodo invernale le temperature nei pressi del Cratere Nord potevano essere comunque piuttosto rigide. “Mi piaceva molto la botanica” disse con un luccichio negli occhi “le piante con me crescevano bene, ne coltivavo molte in una vecchia chiesa abbandonata degli Slums. È sempre stato un dono che ho avuto, un pollice verde se vogliamo definirlo così. Mi domando se ci riuscirei tutt’ora…”</p><p>Sephiroth captò una nota di tristezza. “Perché non dovresti?”</p><p>Aerith raddrizzò la schiena. “Lasciamo stare, forse sono solo fisime mie “ disse evitando di guardarlo “la torta che ho preparato stamattina dovrebbe essersi raffreddata ormai. Ne prendo un pezzo, lo vuoi anche tu? Nel Settore 5 ero famosa per le mie torte”.</p><p>A meno che il suo udito non stesse iniziando a fargli degli scherzi, gli aveva appena fatto una battuta.<br/>Sephiroth decise di accettare. Si alzò in piedi, seguendo la Cetra in cucina.</p><p>Il dolce era un soffice pan di spagna ricoperto da zucchero a velo. La ragazza tagliò due fette, porgendogliene una sopra un tovagliolo. “Ecco qua” disse distogliendo la sguardo. Sephiroth accettò educatamente il piccolo dono.</p><p>Stava per mangiarlo quando una vibrazione si propagò dal suo avambraccio sinistro.</p><p>“Torno subito”, disse seccamente appoggiando il pezzo di torta sul tavolo.</p><p>Uscì dall’appartamento, dirigendosi verso il laboratorio.</p><p>Hojo lo stava aspettando nella stanza principale, piena di monitor e tavoli sopra cui stavano strumenti diversissimi tra loro. I suoi assistenti girovagano silenziosi per la stanza, incluso Sullen, l’assistente a cui aveva fatto quel macabro scherzo un po’ di tempo prima. Tutti cercavano d’ignorarlo, anche se nel momento in cui era entrato nella stanza aveva notato non senza una certa soddisfazione che qualcuno era sobbalzato, qualcun altro si era irrigidito, una donna aveva perfino gemuto di paura.</p><p>Hojo era seduto su di un alto sgabello, un piede a terra e l’altro poggiato sul sopporto di ferro sotto il sedile. Lo squadrò attentamente da capo a piedi, prendendo nota del suo miglioramento fisico. Sembrava curiosamente di buon umore.<br/>Doveva aver lavorato al computer fino a quel momento. Sullo schermo spiccava l’immagine del profilo di un mostro dalle lunga braccia, di colore nero e rossastro.</p><p>“Ruby Weapon?” gli chiese Sephiroth con tono incolore.</p><p>“Una creatura davvero affascinante” replicò l’altro puntando gli occhi sullo schermo, studiando la figura mastodontica. “Comunque sia, ho fatto preparare delle scorte da farti portare via, per te e la Cetra”, disse continuando a guardare lo schermo del computer, indicando con il dito magro alcuni scatoloni in un angolo.</p><p>Sephiroth non replicò. Hojo chiuse la finestra sul desktop dedicata alla weapon – lasciando intravedere un neutrale sfondo grigio scuro con motivi geometrici – poi ne aprì un’altra, dove svettava l’immagine di un grafico il cui titolo era “Speciman 1”. Erano i suoi parametri vitali, con scritte quali “blood pressure”, “Mako percentage” “Mako strenght”.</p><p>“Prendi le tue cose” ripeté lo scienziato. Sephiroth serrò la mascella, ma obbedì. Osservò il contenuto degli scatoloni. Su di uno di essi stavano delle scorte di cibo, sia prodotti freschi che a lunga conservazione, mentre in un altro erano ripiegati alcuni vestiti da uomo e da donna ed alcuni libri.</p><p>Afferrò gli scatoloni gettando un ultimo sguardo al grafico sul monitor da sopra la schiena di Hojo. “I miei dati sono soddisfacenti?” chiese con una punta di scherno.</p><p>“Nella mia non modesta opinione ed obbiettivamente, in realtà, sono alquanto carenti rispetto alla media dei tuoi dati di quando lavoravi per la Shinra” replicò lo scienziato seriamente “ad essere precisi il calo è del 28%”.</p><p>“Urge un miglioramento.”</p><p>Hojo lo guardò. “Attento con i commenti sarcastici, ragazzo. In ogni caso sì”, la sua bocca si allargò in un freddo sorriso che lasciava intravedere i canini “troveremo un modo per avere questo ‘miglioramento’. Puoi andare”.</p><p>Sephiroth tornò nell’appartamento con gli scatoloni.</p><p>Sin da quando era bambino i rapporti con Hojo erano sempre stati tormentati, la figura dell’uomo che gli stava sempre addosso torturandolo e stuzzicandolo con le sue idee folli. Sephiroth aveva avuto paura di lui, della sua pazzia e mancanza di etica, almeno finché non era cresciuto e lo scienziato non aveva più potuto mettergli le mani addosso. Aveva imparato a distaccarsene e a non aver più paura perché era diventato lui stesso quello di cui gli altri dovevano temere, Sephiroth il Grande, l’Incubo del Wutai.</p><p>Tuttavia anche quando era solo un bambino piccolo e spaurito e lo scienziato faceva schioccare la cinghia o lo affamava per punirlo, o secondo la sua perversa idea, “per rafforzarlo”, aveva avuto compassione per lui e la limitatezza dei suoi meccanismi e schemi mentali, che come in un circuito continuavano a ripetersi all’infinito.</p><p>Hojo era e sarebbe per sempre rimasto un ammasso ambulante di complessi.</p><p>La Cetra era seduta al tavolo della cucina, lo sguardo perso nel paesaggio fuori dalla finestrella che stava sopra il lavello. Si passava le mani delicate su e giù sulle spalle, cercando forse di trovare un po’ di calore.</p><p>Sephiroth la osservò per un momento, poi poggiò gli scatoloni a terra, in un punto dove non davano fastidio.</p><p>“Hai freddo?”</p><p>Il suo sguardo lontano e malinconico si distaccò lentamente dal paesaggio per posarsi sul volto del Soldier, accendendosi di una punta di sfida. “Un po’. Tu non hai mai freddo? Vai sempre in giro con magliette a maniche corte.”</p><p>“Se me lo permetti, ti darò una dimostrazione pratica.”</p><p>Aerith inarcò un po’ un sopracciglio, poi considerando probabilmente che in ogni caso non poteva accaderle nulla di male, annuì. “Mostrami.”</p><p>Sephiroth le si accostò lentamente, posandole le grandi mani sulle spalle coperte solo dal vestito sottile.</p><p>“Hai le mani bollenti” commentò la ragazza “dimenticavo che è una cosa dei Soldier”.</p><p>“Abbiamo una temperatura superiore al normale” spiegò Sephiroth accarezzandole le braccia, scendendo lentamente fino al gomito. Notò non senza una certa soddisfazione che le era venuta la pelle d’oca.</p><p>“E questo? Era previsto nel patto di non belligeranza?” chiese lei imitando la domanda che le aveva rivolto lui prima.</p><p>Sephiroth sorrise lievemente, uno scintillio malvagiamente malizioso negli occhi verdi “questo, Cetra” disse continuando ad accarezzarle le braccia, su e giù “dipende da te.”</p><p>Aerith si alzò bruscamente evitando di guardarlo in faccia. “Stammi lontano!”</p><p>“Sei sicura?” le chiese Sephiroth.</p><p>La ragazza non replicò.</p><p>Sephiroth non demorse. La seguì in salotto, poi una volta avvicinatosi al divano si sedette, afferrandola in maniera gentile ma decisa per il polso. “Ti vedo alquanto provata. Siediti”.</p><p>Aerith fece una debole resistenza, l’espressione sul viso indecifrabile. Provò a sedersi accanto a lui, ma Sephiroth la indirizzò di modo che si sedesse sulle sue gambe.</p><p>“Ed ora? Vorresti anche stuprarmi?”</p><p>Sephiroth le avvolse possessivo le braccia sulla vita, poi posò le labbra sul suo collo.</p><p>“Oh no, Cetra” mormorò con una voce bassa e sensuale accanto al suo orecchio “non farei mai nulla che non voglia anche tu.”</p><p>“Ah… t’importa del consenso, adesso?”</p><p>Sephiroth annuì sopra la sua spalla. “Anche se potrà sembrarti strano per il mostro che sono nel tuo immaginario, non sono uno che stupra le donne.”</p><p>“Che le uccide però sì”, Aerith rabbrividì un poco, ma rimase seduta sopra le sue gambe.</p><p>“Ti sei messa sulla mia strada, Cetra. Dovevo farlo”. Le posò una mano sul seno coperto dal suo vestito.</p><p>Aerith gemette piano. “Però hai fallito.”</p><p>Sephiroth per ripicca strinse la presa sul suo seno, facendola gemere più forte in un misto di piacere di dolore. Il capezzolo che sentiva sotto le dita si fece turgido.</p><p>Iniziò a baciarle il collo scendendo fino alla spalla sinistra, poi con le mani iniziò a farle risalire il vestito lungo le cosce.</p><p>Il respiro di Aerith si fece affannoso. “Non voglio…” mormorò.</p><p>“Non vuoi… cosa?”</p><p>“Non – non voglio andare a letto con te”.</p><p>Sephiroth raggiunse i suoi slip, una cosa anonima color celeste con un fiocchettino. La toccò con la mano sinistra, carezzandola sopra la stoffa fine. Era calda e bagnata, pronta per riceverlo.</p><p>Aerith cercò di spostarsi. Sephiroth ne approfittò per afferrare l’indumento intimo e farglielo scorrere lungo le gambe lisce, fino alle ginocchia. Poi la posizionò di modo che stesse seduta sopra di lui dandogli la schiena.</p><p>La afferrò per i fianchi per poi accostarla a sé, fino a che il suo sesso esposto non si trovò proprio sopra il suo, coperto dai pantaloni. Al sentire la sua erezione, Aerith gemette.</p><p>“Mi vuoi?” le chiese carezzandole l’interno coscia. Aerith tacque finché lui, con un dito, non le sfiorò l’apertura… per poi tornare ad accarezzare la pelle delicata dell’interno coscia. La ragazza gemette di frustrazione. “Mai”, disse.</p><p>Sephiroth la sfiorò in mezzo le gambe, lì dove per l’eccitazione era più bagnata. Aerith cercò di spostare il bacino in avanti, in cerca di un contatto più profondo, ma Sephiroth la trattenne per i fianchi con l’altra mano.</p><p>“Cos’è che hai detto, Cetra?”, le chiese allusivo, sfiorandola di nuovo nel punto più sensibile del corpo.<br/>Aerith chiuse gli occhi di fronte alla propria sconfitta. “Io… non ho detto nulla” disse eccitata e al tempo stesso frustrata.</p><p>Ogni cosa a suo tempo, pensò Sephiroth. Poteva bastare. “Comunque, ora sono stanco.” La fece spostare, poi andò in cucina per prepararsi un tè caldo.</p><p>La ragazza rimasta seduta sul divano si ricompose, tirandosi giù il vestito. Lo guardò a lungo ed intensamente, in maniera non esattamente amichevole ma nemmeno ostile. Sembrava che stesse macchinando la sua prossima mossa. Poi si alzò, tenendolo d’occhio mentre appoggiato al bancone della cucina sorseggiava il suo tè.</p><p>“Non sono scherzi questi da fare ad una signora.”</p><p>Sephiroth afferrò la fetta di dolce che aveva lasciato sul tavolo quando era stato convocato prima da Hojo. Ne addentò soddisfatto un boccone, una scintilla diabolica negli occhi. “Non mi sembra ti sia dispiaciuto.”</p><p>Aerith non replicò, limitandosi ad osservarlo mentre masticava il dolce. Sephiroth non riusciva a capire cosa provasse la Cetra in quel momento. Era offesa per quanto appena accaduto? Spaventata? Lusingata?</p><p>Ah, sicuramente lusingata poco prima lo era stata eccome, anche se non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso. Un barlume di soddisfazione accese gli occhi felini di Sephiroth e le sue labbra si piegarono in un lievissimo sogghigno. Addentò un altro pezzo del dolce di Aerith: era squisito.</p><p>“Sei una brava cuoca, Cetra” disse dandole crudelmente un contentino.</p><p>“Grazie. Ci ho messo molto impegno nel prepararla” replicò lei, uno strano scintillio negli occhi.</p><p>Sephiroth finì la fetta e bevve proprio tè, poi aprì lo sportello sotto il lavandino per gettare nel cestino della spazzatura il tovagliolo unto.</p><p>Ciò che vide lo lasciò perplesso.</p><p>Dentro il sacco nero, un po’ bruciacchiata ai bordi, era stata gettata una torta uguale a quella che stava sul tavolo. Uno spicchio della stessa misura di una fetta era mancante.</p><p>Capì che era tutto sbagliato, ma era già troppo tardi.<br/>Un dolore lancinante si propagò improvvisamente all’altezza del suo stomaco, lasciandolo ad occhi sgranati. Senza emettere un gemito ma soffrendo atrocemente scivolò a terra, appigliandosi istintivamente allo sportello rimasto aperto.</p><p>Ma certo. Maledetta, piccola puttana Cetra. L’aveva irretito con quel suo famoso patto di pace per poterlo avvelenare quando avesse abbassato un po’ la guardia.</p><p>Sephiroth si ripiegò su se stesso, in totale agonia. Che cosa gli aveva dato? Qualunque cosa fosse essendo lui un Soldier doveva avergliene somministrata a dosi estremamente alte, superiori a quelle per un uomo normale.</p><p>Gemette piano, il dolore era insopportabile. Ebbe dei conati di vomito.</p><p>Si sforzò di alzare il volto per guardare la Cetra negli occhi con tutto l’odio che provava. Lei di tutta risposta arretrò un po’, le mani chiuse a pugno apprensivamente portate al petto. L’angoscia e il dubbio che portava dipinti sul volto gli lasciarono intendere che qualcosa nel suo piano di avvelenarlo era andato storto. Sperava forse che lui morisse in maniera veloce ed indolore?</p><p>Sephiroth si contorse a terra, attendendo che il suo metabolismo potenziato da anni di docce Mako e da Jenova smaltissero gli effetti del veleno. Aerith esitò… poi corse ad aprire un cassetto, estraendo un coltello.</p><p>Il Soldier capì le sue intenzioni. Con una flessione del suo campo psichico fece sì che l’arma schizzasse via dalla sua mano, andando a conficcarsi nella parete con un rumore metallico. Le tirò un calcio sugli stinchi che la fece cadere di peso sopra di lui, strappandogli un gemito di dolore. Lei cercò di divincolarsi, ma la trattenne. Con il dolore che ancora gli si dipanava dallo stomaco ad ondate le avvolse le braccia attorno al busto, poi con un po’ di torsioni la portò sotto di sé, bloccandola con il peso del proprio corpo.</p><p>Aerith si dimenava come un gatto. Sephiroth portò le braccia in alto, fino a che le sue mani non si avvolsero attorno al suo collo sottile.</p><p>Gli tirò un calcio alla bocca dello stomaco. Il dolore esplose, facendo sì che per un momento vedesse bianco. La Cetra con un forte strattone riuscì a liberarsi dal suo corpo pesante, rimettendosi rapidamente in piedi.</p><p>Sephiroth c’impiegò un po’ per riprendersi. Stette a terra ancora per lunghi istanti, ansimante per la botta ricevuta, meditando vendetta.</p><p>Una leggenda girava tra le camerate dei Soldier quando lui lavorava per la Shinra. Si narrava che nessuno sapesse davvero come fosse il Grande Sephiroth quando era arrabbiato, per il semplice fatto che quelli che l’avevano visto non erano più in vita.</p><p>Ora quel famoso momento che narrava la leggenda era arrivato.</p><p>Ripresosi anche se non del tutto dagli effetti del veleno Sephiroth si rialzò da terra lentamente, l’espressione del volto contratta da una fredda, accecante collera. Aerith arretrò istintivamente, terrorizzata da quanto stava vedendo.</p><p>“Comincia a correre” le disse lui.</p><p>La ragazza obbedì, fuggendo dall’appartamento e sapendo che in gioco vi era la propria stessa vita. Stavolta non vi era chip che tenesse: Sephiroth l’avrebbe uccisa per la seconda volta.</p><p>Le diede alcuni secondi di vantaggio, poi iniziò ad inseguirla senza preoccuparsi di portarsi dietro un’arma. L’avrebbe fatta fuori con le proprie stesse mani, anche a costo di atroci dolori.</p><p>La inseguì per i lunghi corridoi della base come un segugio idrofobo, sulla scia dei suoi passi che pestavano il pavimento di linoleum blu. La ragazza cambiò strada più volte, svoltando a destra o a sinistra nel tentativo di depistarlo, senza tuttavia riuscirvi.</p><p>La seguì fino ad un vicolo cieco: si era auto intrappolata dentro una stanza che Hojo utilizzava come archivio.</p><p>Sephiroth si posò una mano sullo stomaco. Gli faceva ancora un male atroce. La sua vista perdeva e riprendeva fuoco.</p><p>Varcò la soglia e fece alcuni passi in avanti. Alla percezione di un flebile spostamento d’aria si voltò bruscamente, bloccando appena in tempo una sedia che la Cetra, nascosta dietro la porta, gli stava per lanciare addosso.</p><p>Un crampo che gli sembrò lo stesse per spaccare in due lo fece ripiegare su sé stesso.</p><p>Cercò di riprendersi il più in fretta possibile, ma non fu sufficiente. La Cetra gemendo di dolore per lo sforzo diede una spinta ad uno scaffale, facendoglielo cadere addosso.</p><p>Sephiroth incassò il colpo parando il mobile con un braccio. Una pioggia di fascicoli, libri e fogli volanti gli cadde sulla testa, le spalle e la schiena. Poi, ringhiando di rabbia, con una potente flessione spinse via il pesante oggetto, tornando all’inseguimento della Cetra.</p><p>La afferrò in mezzo al corridoio.</p><p>“Sei morta” disse con un smorfia che gli lasciava scoperti i canini, gli occhi scintillanti di cattiveria mentre avvolgeva nuovamente le proprie mani attorno al suo collo. La Cetra urlò, urlò, urlò ancora, urlò finché quelle dita che le premevano la gola le bloccarono il passaggio dell’aria. Il chip si attivò scuotendo il suo corpo con le scosse elettriche, ma Sephiroth non mollò la presa, nemmeno quando lei gli graffiò la faccia ed il petto con le unghie spezzate dallo sforzo di poco prima. Si divincolò, gli tirò delle ginocchiate in mezzo alle gambe, ma fu inutile. Sephiroth non sentì nulla di tutto questo.</p><p>Poi un pizzicore sulla spalla lo ridestò dalla propria trance omicida.</p><p>Un’iniezione.</p><p>Guardò in alto incontrando il volto di Hojo, fremente di rabbia e con una siringa vuota in mano.</p><p>Allentò la stretta sul collo della Cetra. La sua vista era appannata… si sentì sempre più debole e stanco…</p><p>Si accasciò su di un fianco, all’altezza delle scarpe un po’ consumate dello scienziato. Aerith si alzò di scatto, andandosi a nascondere dietro la sua veste bianca.</p><p>Sephiroth chiuse gli occhi, cadendo in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.<br/> <br/> </p><p>*<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questo capitolo è stato piuttosto complesso da scrivere, ed in realtà sto anche passando un periodo abbastanza pieno che mi porta ad avere in testa altre cose. Purtroppo starò messa così fino a fine mese. Notizia bonus: la scena hot è stata scritta circa un mesetto e mezzo fa, anche se ho dovuto modificare alcuni passaggi per adattarla al contesto.<br/>Comunque, spiegazione sulla storia della torta: Aerith ne ha cucinate due, una con dentro il veleno e l'altra senza, poi ha tagliato da entrambe una fetta. Quella avvelenata l'ha inserita nello spazio corrispondente della torta 'sana', ricoprendola poi con abbondante zucchero a velo per nascondere i bordi già tagliati.<br/>Non so sinceramente se ho scritto qualcosa di valido o pura fuffa, ma hey, dopotutto non sono una scrittrice professionista, giusto? Mmh. Se vi va lasciatemi un feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Afflictatio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota di Serith: la prima parte del capitolo è dal punto di vista di Aerith ed è abbastanza riflessiva. Con la seconda invece si cambia nuovamente POV e c’è un più un po’ più di azione e dialoghi. Attenzione! Anche qui si vira sul dark.<br/> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>
    </p>
<p></p><div><p>  <strong>5. Afflictatio</strong></p></div></div> <br/> <br/> <p>
  <strong><br/>
<em><br/>
<span>Sofferenza</span><br/>
</em><br/>
</strong>
  <span><br/>
<em> [sof-fe-rèn-za]:<br/>
1 Condizione di chi soffre per male fisico o morale: vivere nella s. più miserevole; alleviare le sofferenze<br/>
|| Ciò che fa soffrire; pena, dolore: morì fra terribili sofferenze</em><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
<em>*</em><br/>
 </p><p>
  <em>Bip… bip… bip… bip…</em>
</p><p>Un suono continuo. Il segnale che Sephiroth era ancora vivo.</p><p>Aerith non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo corpo riverso su quel lettino da ricovero. Era come se ne dipendesse il senso della sua stessa vita.</p><p>Era morboso. Era masochistico.</p><p>Ma. Doveva. Guardare.</p><p>In realtà non si trovava dentro la stanza dove l’avevano ricoverato, che era stata chiusa a chiave  - per evitare che vi s’intrufolasse dentro. Sia mai che desiderasse completare l’opera -. Era nel corridoio, davanti ad una finestra che dava sull’interno della stanza. Anche questa era stata serrata, lasciando aperto solo un pertugio per far circolare l’aria. Il silenzio, nell’area ospedaliera della base, era palpabile. Solo i bip dei macchinari sembravano scandire il tempo.</p><p>
  <em>Bip… bip… bip… bip…</em>
</p><p>Osservava il petto dell’uomo alzarsi ed abbassarsi. Un movimento continuo, costante nel suo non mutare e quasi ipnotico.</p><p>Deglutì. La gola le faceva male. Due giorni: questo era il tempo trascorso dal tentato strangolamento di Sephiroth. Era stato senza sorpresa che la mattina seguente, dopo aver incontrato la propria immagine riflessa allo specchio, aveva notato le ecchimosi nero-violastre sul suo collo. Lì dove le dita di Sephiroth avevano premuto di più.</p><p>In realtà tutto le faceva male. Le gambe, le braccia, la schiena, il cuore. Quante prove avrebbe dovuto sopportare ancora?</p><p>Lo aveva quasi ucciso e Sephiroth per vendetta aveva quasi ucciso lei. Ora lui era dentro quella stanza, incosciente e circondato da macchinari che ne monitoravano lo stato di salute giorno e notte. Lei era là fuori, in piedi. Questo forse avrebbe dovuto renderla una vincente? Perché non si sentiva affatto tale?</p><p>
  <em>Bip… bip… bip…</em>
</p><p>Un mostro. Nessun’altra definizione poteva essere data a uno come Sephiroth. Aerith non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare il modo in cui lui aveva stretto crudelmente le mani attorno al suo collo… i lineamenti del suo volto deformati dall’ira. Un demone, ecco a cosa le era assomigliato. Un demone che l’aveva bloccata sotto il proprio corpo e che aveva cercato di strangolarla.</p><p>
  <em>Bip… bip… bip…</em>
</p><p>Il petto di Sephiroth continuava a sollevarsi ed abbassarsi, i suoi polmoni aiutati dal respiratore a cui era attaccato si riempivano d’aria e di vita, per voi svuotarsi ed essere riempiti di nuovo. E ancora. E ancora.</p><p>Era quasi morto, ma era vivo. Come lei.</p><p>Poteva esistere davvero una persona che sul Pianeta si sarebbe potuta definire ‘la più infelice di tutte’? Perché in quel momento lei era certa di esserci molto vicina.</p><p>Aerith: la persona più infelice del Pianeta.</p><p>Le aveva pensate tutte, davvero. Rubare un telefono e provare a chiamare qualcuno dei suoi amici? Magari <em>Cloud</em>? Era stata la primissima idea che aveva avuto subito dopo il suo traumatico ritorno in vita. Ma, sorpresa: non c’era campo in quella zona dimenticata del Pianeta.</p><p>Hojo ed il resto del team di ricerca per comunicare con il mondo sembravano fare ricorso perlopiù al personal computer, anche se Aerith non aveva ben capito come potessero avere accesso ad internet. Avrebbe potuto provare ad utilizzare uno dei personal computer della base e magari mandare una mail?<br/>
Ci aveva provato. I PC erano spesso utilizzati dal team di Hojo, ed erano tutti protetti da password.</p><p>Rubare una motoslitta? Non sapeva dove si trovavano e sicuramente anch’esse erano sottochiave. Fuggire a piedi? Assolutamente impensabile. Si trovavano vicino al Cratere Nord: praticamente nel mezzo del nulla.</p><p>Oltre al fatto che vi era anche un ulteriore, non trascurabile problema: Sephiroth.</p><p>Oh, rivederlo era stato terribile.</p><p>Il giorno in cui i suoi occhi si erano posati su di lui per la prima volta, in quella stanza asettica della base, avrebbe voluto fare tante cose. Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi a lui, guardarlo dritto negli occhi con un lieve sorriso tranquillo – ma anche di sfida -, mostrargli che non aveva paura di lui…</p><p>Aveva paura di lui.</p><p>Aveva urlato. Si era appiattita contro il muro, lui che la osservava superbo con uno scintillìo di divertimento negli occhi verdi – verdi come il <em>Lifestream</em>, che ironia – chiedendosi come mai il Pianeta avesse permesso una catastrofe del genere.</p><p>…forse per lo stesso motivo per cui aveva fatto sì che anche lei tornasse in vita. Per poterlo eliminare di nuovo.</p><p>Così aveva agito di conseguenza.</p><p>Era stata crudele con lui, una crudeltà necessaria per evitare che la sua minaccia gettasse nuovamente la propria ombra sul Pianeta.</p><p>Ma che si ritrovasse ad agonizzare così tanto, riverso a terra mentre il farmaco gli corrodeva le pareti dello stomaco…</p><p>Non l’aveva premeditato.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto trovare giovamento nel vedere soffrire così tanto l’uomo che l’aveva barbaramente assassinata conficcandole una lama nell’addome. Forse sarebbe stata una reazione da persone normali.</p><p>Eppure non vi riusciva. Si sentiva solo impotente, spaventata e frustata per quella piega degli eventi che forse vedeva entrambi nello scenario dell’esistenza come due burattini.</p><p>…</p><p>Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa le parole che Hojo le aveva rivolto il giorno prima.</p><p> <br/>
<em>Stesso corridoio, stessa finestra affacciata sulla stanza dove riposava Sephiroth. L’avevano portato lì poco prima, incosciente sopra un letto da ricovero. Dovevano averlo operato. </em></p><p>
  <em>Un rumore di passi in avvicinamento. Aerith finse d’ignorarli, continuando ad osservare l’uomo dormiente all’interno della stanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miss Gainsborough.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non una domanda, ma un ordine implicito di prestargli attenzione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith si voltò. Hojo si sistemò gli occhiali. “Nel mio ufficio”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa ci avrebbe guadagnato a disobberdirgli? Hojo era lo stesso uomo che aveva ordinato a due infermieri di spogliarla brutalmente, lasciandola senza dignità e senza privacy. Lo seguì in silenzio, chiedendosi se forse l’avrebbe punita per quello che aveva fatto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si accomodò su una delle sedie vuote davanti la grande scrivania di Hojo. Lo scienziato chiuse la porta, poi si sedette a sua volta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Settecentomila gil” disse a denti stretti, due macchie rosse in corrispondenza delle guance scarne.</em><br/>
<em>Le sopracciglia di Aerith si aggrottarono leggermente. Anche se non aveva compreso in che modo, doveva riferirsi a quanto accaduto il giorno precedente tra lei e Sephiroth. Finse di non aver capito mimando un’espressione di perplessità.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“L’intervento chirurgico su Sephiroth” specificò l’uomo “ci è costato settecentomila gil, Miss Gainsborough". </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo scienziato si mise a sedere più composto, raddrizzandosi stizzito gli occhiali. “La quantità di Nembutal che abbiamo trovato nel suo stomaco era tale da poter stroncare un piccolo esercito. Non sufficiente da ucciderlo dato che il soggetto è Sephiroth, ma comunque sufficiente per corrodergli le pareti dello stomaco in maniera irreparabile. Se non fossimo intervenuti chirurgicamente probabilmente sarebbe morto” Hojo fece una pregnante pausa, attendendo che il messaggio le arrivasse forte e chiaro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se non fosse stato per lui e per i suoi scagnozzi, Sephiroth sarebbe morto. Ce l’aveva quasi fatta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questa notizia però non le diede alcuna gioia. Non provava nulla, solo un’immensa stanchezza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In assenza di reazioni concrete, Hojo proseguì: “l’impulsività data dalla sua irrazionale natura femminile non le ha fatto considerare un dato essenziale: Sephiroth a livello biologico non è completamente uguale agli altri esseri umani. Su di un altro soggetto il Nembutal avrebbe indotto uno stato di sedazione profonda nel giro di pochi minuti, fino alla cessazione totale del battito cardiaco”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo scienziato s’interruppe chiudendosi in un pensieroso silenzio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith sapeva che il suo piano poteva avere delle falle e che avrebbe potuto rischiare molto, ma non era comunque piacevole vederselo sbattere sul muso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Irrazionale natura femminile’. Hojo aveva detto così…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo scienziato riprese il discorso, guardandola rapace: “sarei proprio curioso di sapere come si è procurata un simile prodotto, tipicamente utilizzato per l’eutanasia. Sarebbe una storia interessante” disse con tono mellifluo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui reputava che fosse irrazionale in quanto donna? Bene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non sono molto brava a raccontare storie.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hojo ebbe un lieve fremito di fastidio, che camuffò con un sorriso cortese nelle intenzione, ma che le risultò falso, più simile ad una smorfia. “Miss Gainsborugh, credo che lei non abbia ben chiara la situazione. Lei non è nelle condizioni per poter essere insolente” si appoggiò alla scrivania, unendo le dita delle mani a coppa. “Io penso che lei l’abbia trafugato quel giorno in cui è venuta a chiedermi dei cambi di abiti. È corretto?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La ragazza strinse tra le mani un lembo del proprio vestito. Odiava ammetterlo, ma Hojo aveva ragione: in quel momento si trovava in una posizione di svantaggio. Era una prigioniera. Non poteva tirare troppo la corda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annuì leggermente, trattenendo l’istinto di mordersi il labbro inferiore. Un gesto istintivo che le veniva di fare nei moti d’ansia. “Sì”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmh” lo scienziato rifletté. “Dato che lei stessa è un soggetto prezioso per questa volta posso perdonare questo atto d’insubordinazione” disse con ostentata magnanimità. Aerith strinse i pugni sotto la scrivania, odiando ogni secondo di quel suo odioso paternalismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I soldi spesi per l’intervento chirurgico verranno recuperati con i mezzi adeguati” proseguì lui “tuttavia reputo che sia il caso di darle qualche spiegazione. Per quanto mi dispiaccia intaccare un tale raro esemplare, è pur vero che io non ho bisogno di lei tutta intera per i miei scopi. Potremmo iniziare, alla prossima infrazione, con l’amputazione di un dito. Se proprio non capisce, posso rinchiuderla in una stanza e farla legare ad un tavolo operatorio quando ho bisogno di lei.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith non replicò. Protetta dal pesante legno della scrivania strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche. Sentì le unghie conficcarsi nella pelle tenera del palmo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hojo proseguì, deciso a rompere la sua corazza: “che ne dice di un chip sottocutaneo analogo a quello di Sephiroth? Potrei ordinarle di fare ogni genere di cose, Aerith. Potrei ordinarle ad esempio di togliersi i vestiti e di non rimetterli, condannandola a girare nuda per la base. Ci ha pensato?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith non replicò, nemmeno quando lo sguardo dell’uomo si soffermò sul suo seno. Mostrare una qualsivoglia reazione avrebbe significato dargli una soddisfazione. Sentì lacrime di rabbia e di umiliazione pungerle gli occhi. Ma non avrebbe pianto, non davanti a lui. Nessuno in quel momento le sembrava più detestabile. Avrebbe voluto tirargli una sedia in testa, urlargli che non aveva paura di un tale insetto come lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma aveva paura. Dentro di sé, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, aveva molta paura della vastità della perversa fantasia di Hojo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se ambiva a salvaguardare le proprie già esigue speranze di fuggire da lì, doveva rimanere tutta intera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alla vista della sua reazione, le linee tese che increspavano la fronte di Hojo di distesero ed i suoi occhi s’illuminarono di un bagliore soddisfatto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non faccia più sciocchezze come quella che ha commesso ieri. Le è chiaro?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith abbassò la testa, in parte per nascondere i propri sentimenti ed in parte per simulare una soggezione che non provava. Hojo sembrava alquanto sensibile all’umiltà. Molti uomini lo erano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deglutì, mandando giù la saliva e l’orgoglio. “Mi è chiaro”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Può andare, adesso.”</em>
</p><p> <br/>
Non sarebbe mai dovuta tornare in vita. La sua esistenza nel Lifestream era stata serena e pacifica, lontana mille miglia dalle gioie e dai dolori dei viventi. Avrebbe potuto riposare in pace, la sua anima non più gravata dal peso di un corpo che invecchia e che può ammalarsi.</p><p>Alla fine del corridoio una finestra dava sul paesaggio deserto del Continente Ghiacchiato. Aerith posò gli occhi su quella distesa bianca, battendo d’istinto le palpebre per proteggersi dal chiarore intenso.<br/>
Là fuori la vita continuava a scorrere come sempre, tra gioie e dolori, nascite e morti, carità e crudeltà. L’uno l’opposto dell’altro nel formare un equilibrio necessario per il Pianeta.</p><p>…</p><p>Ciò che va contro l’ordine naturale delle cose non dovrebbe mai accadere. Forse era per questo che il Pianeta le aveva girato le spalle sottraendole il suo dono più prezioso.</p><p>Le voci del Lifestream. Quelle stesse voci che l’avevano accompagnata sin da quando era bambina, non facendola mai sentire sola nemmeno nei momenti più bui.</p><p>Non poteva più sentirle.</p><p>All’inizio si era detta che forse sarebbe stato solo un periodo e che presto sarebbero tornate a parlarle…</p><p>Non era stato così.</p><p>Era sola. Sola come mai lo era stata nella sua precedente vita, e ciò l’aveva buttata in un profondo stato di prostrazione.</p><p>Può un uccello vivere senza ali? Certamente, ma sarebbe una vita a metà.</p><p>Tornò ad osservare Sephiroth. Forse era per questo motivo, dal momento in cui aveva messo piede in quell’appartamento, che aveva iniziato ad osservarlo di nascosto. Anche a lui, tornando in vita, era stato sottratto qualcosa? Anche lui era infelice? Questi i pensieri che avevano solcato la sua mente in quello strano periodo di convivenza, poco prima di scuotere la testa e di dirsi di non smettere di abbassare la guardia. Sephiroth era Sephiroth, qualunque cosa di umano ci fosse stata in lui se n’era andata da molto tempo. Una minaccia per il pianeta che doveva essere distrutta.</p><p>Questo aveva creduto per molto tempo.</p><p>Dal punto in cui si trovava Aerith studiò il suo volto, seminascosto dalla mascherina del respiratore. La sua pelle era pallida, le palpebre dalle lunghe ciglia erano lievemente contratte. Era come se anche nel sonno cercasse di contenere la sofferenza.</p><p>Condividere gli stessi spazi con lui era stato strano e paradossale. Le era sembrato un uomo alquanto… normale. Si faceva la doccia tutti i giorni, più volte al giorno se andava ad allenarsi. Gli piacevano la frutta ed i romanzi gotici. Era molto educato e composto, anche in gesti piccoli come il ripiegare il tovagliolo dopo aver mandato giù un boccone ed essersi asciugato le labbra.</p><p>Non l’aveva mai visto sorridere apertamente, ad eccezione di quando in passato l’aveva visto manipolare sadicamente Cloud. Gli angoli della sua bocca, al più, si sollevavano leggermente assumendo una piega ironica o di scherno, o si tiravano in una riga dritta quando era irritato da qualcosa.</p><p>A volte le era sembrato, ma non ne era del tutto sicura, che sul suo volto vi fosse un velo di malinconia. Era come se la solitudine in cui era sempre vissuto fosse stata tollerata, ma mai davvero accettata.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Doveva essere impazzita. Seriamente stava cercando di psicanalizzare l’uomo che il giorno prima aveva cercato di strangolarla?</p><p>Un uomo tarchiato dai capelli biondi corti e gli occhi di un azzurro slavato si avvicinò. Era uno degli scienziati che faceva parte del team di Hojo. Sul taschino del camice, attaccata con una pinza metallica, una targhetta riportava il nome “E. Sullen”. Prese la cartella clinica affissa alla porta, studiò cosa vi era scritto, poi dopo averle lanciato un’occhiata sospettosa aprì la porta con una chiave ed entrò.</p><p>Aerith lo seguì.</p><p>Sullen gettò uno sguardo clinico su Sephiroth, incosciente, poi controllò la flebo collegata al suo braccio. Girò un po’ la rotella che ne regolava il flusso e controllò i dati riportati sui monitor dei macchinari, poi scrisse alcuni appunti sulla cartella che portava in braccio.</p><p>“Come sta?”</p><p>“Abbastanza bene” replicò l’uomo gettando un’occhiata dapprima sul suo viso per poi scendere sul suo collo, soffermandosi sulle macchie violacee che sporcavano la pelle candida. “Fossi in te non proverei pietà per questo qua. Se potesse ci massacrerebbe tutti”.</p><p>Aerith non replicò. Cosa avrebbe mai potuto dire? Aveva sperimentato sulla sua pelle di cosa era capace Sephiroth.</p><p>Sullen diede un’ultima letta alla cartella clinica, poi si diresse verso la porta. “Vieni, non posso lasciarti qua dentro”.</p><p>La fioraia obbedì, seguendolo fuori dalla stanza, che Sullen chiuse a chiave.</p><p>Anche dopo che se fu andato Aerith non si mosse, continuando ad osservare il corpo incosciente di Sephiroth dalla finestra della stanza.</p><p>Si domandò stancamente che senso avesse, alla fine, farsi la guerra in questo modo. Erano sempre stati entrambi parte di un gioco più grande di loro.</p><p>Tornò all’appartamento. Non l’aveva mai sentito realmente come una casa, ma era il luogo in quella base che vi si avvicinava di più. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, vi si appoggiò un momento sopra, sospirò. Poi andò in bagno.</p><p>Si guardò allo specchio: aveva un aspetto tremendo. Era davvero Aerith o solo una sua tetra copia? Il riflesso le restituiva l’immagine di una ragazza spaventata e persa, gli occhi verdi sgranati ed arrossati. Sul collo spiccava l’alone nero dell’ecchimosi, corrispondente all’impronta che le avevano lasciato le mani di Sephiroth il giorno prima. Quasi riusciva a scorgere la sagoma delle dita.</p><p>Era troppo. Sentì gli occhi bruciarle per le lacrime che minacciavano di sgorgare. Come si sentiva miserabile!</p><p>Grandi, calde gocce salate rotolarono lungo le sue guance. Si rannicchiò contro il termosifone acceso, accanto ai servizi igienici, ed abbracciandosi le ginocchia come quando era bambina pianse le tutte le lacrime che aveva.<br/>
 </p><p>*<br/>
 </p><p>In quelle ore d’incoscienza, Sephiroth sognò.</p><p>Sognò Aerith nuda che ammiccante gli danzava attorno con un drappo di seta sulle spalle, finché lui non resistendo più l’afferrò per la vita sottile, unendo le proprie labbra alle sue.</p><p>Sognò una delle tante battaglie vissute nel Wutai. Il campo una volta verde era arso dalle fiamme, gli elicotteri del loro esercito stavano trucidando con le bombe il battaglione nemico. Si era accovacciato dentro la trincea in attesa che le esplosioni finissero, le orecchie oramai insensibili udivano solamente un ronzio. Accanto a lui c’era Zack, i capelli sporchi di fango e di sangue, così come una parte del suo volto.</p><p>Sognò Cloe, l’assistente di Hojo, che gli rimboccava le coperte prima di andare a dormire. “Che la notte ti porti consiglio” disse Cloe, prima che la sua immagine nel mondo onirico si dissolvesse in fumo nero.</p><p>Sognò Hojo, che dopo l’ennesima battaglia lo rattoppava con dei punti. Il suo corpo aveva un tempo di guarigione molto più breve rispetto ad un uomo medio, ma in quel periodo le battaglie si susseguivano l’un l’altre. A volte non vi era il tempo nemmeno per dormire.</p><p>“Hai ancora incubi? Fenomeni allucinatori?” gli chiese lo scienziato nel mondo onirico mentre armeggiava con ago e filo su una brutta ferita che aveva nel torace.</p><p>“Quando ho il tempo per dormire ho incubi.”</p><p>“Ti darò un ansiolitico. Prendilo a dosi moderate però, o le tue prestazioni in battaglia potrebbero risultarne compromesse”. Hojo diede alcuni giri con il filo, poi lo tagliò con delle forbicine. “Ti ho ricucito la ferita”.</p><p>“So che sei sveglio. Apri gli occhi.”</p><p>Il mondo dei sogni si assottigliò e diradò come una nebbia fumosa sospinta dal vento, lasciando pian piano spazio al mondo reale.</p><p>Sephiroth aprì gli occhi lentamente, sentendosi la testa pesante e la mente lenta ed affaticata. Sbatté la palpebre alcune volte nel tentativo di schiarire la vista. Di fianco a lui in piedi, così come nel sogno, stava Hojo.</p><p>Si sentiva immensamente stanco e rintontito. Vedeva l’uomo ma la sua immagine in un certo senso era appannata e distante… vacua.</p><p>“So che puoi sentirmi”. La voce dell’uomo gli rimbombava nelle orecchie come un eco lontano. “Alzati e vestiti, dopo vieni nel mio ufficio. Dobbiamo fare una chiacchierata”.</p><p>Sephiroth udì i suoi passi allontanarsi sempre di più e la porta della stanza chiudersi. La testa continuava a girargli.</p><p>Si mise a sedere lentamente, notando di trovarsi in un letto per i ricoveri. Si staccò l’ago che teneva infilato sul dorso della mano (aveva molta esperienza a riguardo), gli elettrodi che aveva sul tetto che lo tenevano collegato al macchinario per il monitoraggio del battito cardiaco, poi scostò le coperte. Si sentiva stanco ed intontito.</p><p>Mise i piedi a terra con calma, le gambe instabili, poi si avvicinò con passi cauti alla sedia accanto al letto. Ragionare gli risultava difficile a causa degli effetti postumi dell’anestetico. Si sfilò dalla testa la veste ospedaliera, rimanendo nudo, poi s’infilò piano i vestiti.</p><p>Lo stomaco non gli faceva più male. Cos’era successo in quel lasso di tempo? Si sollevò la maglietta fino allo sterno notando all’altezza del ventre, a sinistra, una lunga cicatrice verticale. Ah. Dovevano averlo operato.</p><p>S’incamminò verso il suo studio. Non gli era stato esplicitamente ordinato, ma sapeva che se non avesse obbedito sarebbe successo.</p><p>La porta era socchiusa. Sephiroth entrò senza bussare, chiudendosela poi alle spalle.</p><p>Stavolta Hojo non era impegnato com’era suo solito nel prendere appunti o nel leggere i report del suo team di accoliti. Era seduto comodo, la schiena poggiata mollemente contro lo schienale, le mani sui braccioli.</p><p>“Aspettiamo Miss Gainsborough” disse semplicemente. Poco dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole qualcuno bussò delicatamente alla porta.</p><p>“Avanti”.</p><p>La testa castana di Aerith sbucò incerta, per poi essere seguita dalla sua proprietaria. Sephiroth notò che aveva il volto pallido e tirato, l’espressione tormentata. Il collo era ornato da un cerchio nero-violaceo in corrispondenza dei punti dove le sue dita l’avevano schiacciato. Aveva gli occhi gonfi ed arrossati come se avesse pianto fino a poco prima, che sgranò in un moto istintivo di sorpresa quando incrociò i suoi.  Nessuno dei due disse nulla. Poi la ragazza si andò a posizionare dalla parte opposta della stanza, mettendo tra se stessa e lui la maggiore distanza possibile.</p><p>Hojo osservò la scena con vivo interesse. “Jenova e gli Antichi: non si può eliminare la propria impronta genetica. È plausibile che la vostra rivalità non sia altro che il risultato di una naturale ostilità data dall’appartenenza a forze contrapposte. Sbilanciandomi dal metodo deduttivo, oserei dire che i vostri tentativi di assassinarvi l’un l’altro ne siano l’esempio concreto. Tutto questo da un punto di vista scientifico è assolutamente interessante e meritevole di approfondimenti”. Lo scienziato fece una breve pausa. Si tolse gli occhiali dal viso per pulirli con una pezzuola. “Tuttavia, temo di non poter soprassedere a tali atti d’insubordinazione. Ho già parlato con Miss Gainsborough” disse inforcando gli occhiali e volgendo l’attenzione a Sephiroth. Il Soldier s’irrigidì. Con la coda dell’occhio notò che Aerith l’osservava cupamente.</p><p>Lo scienziato aprì in silenzio un cassetto prendendo in mano qualcosa, poi si alzò con calma dalla poltrona assumendo un’aria tetra: “questo t’insegnerà a non mettere le mani addosso ai miei esperimenti” disse puntandogli addosso il telecomando collegato al chip sul suo braccio.</p><p>Sephiroth cadde a terra in un’esplosione di dolore, tenendosi la testa tra le mani mentre le scosse elettriche gli sconquassavano il corpo. Una volta terminate rantolò un po’, boccheggiò, un rivolo di saliva rossastra cadde a terra.</p><p>Hojo osservò la scena con freddezza, il telecomandino in mano. “Deve sapere, Miss Gainsbourogh, che Sephiroth è sempre stato difficile da gestire. Ha sempre avuto la tendenza a non rispettare la mia autorità”.</p><p>Premette nuovamente il tasto. Sephiroth tornò a tenersi la testa tra le mani, ansimante, ma senza emettere un fiato. Ebbe l’impressione che sarebbe letteralmente scoppiata. Anche se agonizzava finché ci fosse riuscito non avrebbe emesso un gemito.</p><p>Lo scienziato rilasciò il tasto che attivava le scosse elettriche. Sephiroth rimase completamente disteso, una guancia contro il pavimento freddo, inspirando grandi boccate d’aria con i suoi polmoni martoriati.</p><p>Aerith osservava la scena con le spalle attaccate al muro, come se volesse scomparire dietro di esso, gli occhi lucidi ed il petto che si alzava ed abbassava al ritmo dei suoi respiri affannosi. “Sei un essere orribile” disse ad Hojo con disprezzo.</p><p>L’uomo fece una smorfia, ma non replicò. Continuò a premere i tasti del telecomando. Una volta. Due. Tre. In un curioso momento di lucidità dato dall’istinto di sopravvivenza, Sephiroth si chiese se forse le scosse elettriche non avrebbero potuto cuocergli il cervello dall’interno, rendendolo un invalido psichico. E il suo cuore? Non avrebbe forse potuto avere un infarto? Forse Hojo stava realizzando ciò che il Soldier sospettava sin da sempre essere il suo desiderio più recondito e mai ammesso: ucciderlo.</p><p>In fin dei conti non sarebbe forse stato meglio?</p><p>Ah, ma quello non era il suo giorno fortunato.</p><p>Aerith non ce la fece più. “Basta!” urlò.</p><p>Dopo una sessione di scosse elettriche più lunga delle altre Hojo rilasciò finalmente il tasto del telecomando. Quello che rimase di Sephiroth era un ammasso agonizzante a terra, i capelli aggrovigliati e sporchi di sangue. Alcune ciocche, strette al punto tale da essere strappate nel raptus di dolore e ferendo il cuoio capelluto, erano sparse a terra. Sembrava incosciente.</p><p>Hojo sfiorava ancora con il dito desideroso quel tasto del telecomando. “Non sono così sicuro che basti.”</p><p>“Questa è tortura.”</p><p>“Lui è mio. Posso farci quello che voglio.”</p><p>All'udire quella frase un’espressione di orrore più accentuata delle altre si delineò sul volto di Aerith, guidata da un nuovo, terrificante sospetto sul rapporto intercorrente tra Hojo e Sephiroth. Era mai possibile che fossero…?</p><p>Fecero entrambi un piccolo salto quando all’improvviso da terra si levò una lenta risata. Le spalle di Sephiroth sussultarono, poi alzò lentamente la testa. “Perché non mi uccidi direttamente, Hojo? Poniamo fine a questa farsa-“ gli mancò il fiato. Andò a toccarsi la testa con le mani, poggiando la fronte sul pavimento freddo in cerca di un po’ di sollievo.</p><p>“Ucciderti? Non sono questi i piani che ho per te.” Lo scienziato sbuffò. “Suppongo che sia sufficiente. Cetra” disse rivolgendosi ad Aerith “raccoglilo da terra e riportalo al vostro alloggio. Velocemente, per cortesia. Ho delle cose da fare.”</p><p>La ragazza esitò un momento, restia ad avere un qualunque contatto fisico con Sephiroth, ma alla fine si avvicinò. Lo toccò gentilmente, poi mettendosi un suo braccio attorno alle proprie spalle lo aiutò a sollevarsi da terra. L’uomo si fece scortare verso il loro appartamento in silenzio. Non provava nulla, la sua mente era vuota.</p><p>Qualcosa si era appena rotto dentro di lui.</p><p>La sua psiche piegata e corrotta da anni ed anni di abusi fisici e psicologici, dalla guerra e dalla solitudine, all’ennesimo stress non resse più il colpo.</p><p>Stavolta non c’era Jenova a corromperlo con solenni promesse di grandezza, né tantomeno poteva contare su se stesso, plagiato dal chip, per sfogare la propria disperazione con la violenza. Era solo.</p><p>Si era finalmente ed inesorabilmente prostrato alla propria condizione di prigioniero.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HABEMUS CAPITOLO 5!!! Yeah! Come al solito chiedo scusa se non riesco ad essere più rapida negli aggiornamenti lasciandovi nella suspence (so cosa si prova ed è bruttissimo), ma ho avuto nell’ultimo mese dei ritmi davvero frenetici. <br/>Come al solito, qualche spiegazione. Il Nembutal, conosciuto anche come Pentobarbital, è un potente sedativo che se utilizzato in grande quantità conduce alla morte, è infatti solitamente impiegato nell’eutanasia umana e animale. So che forse vi aspettavate un ‘veleno’ in senso più classicamente inteso come la stricnina o l’arsenico, ma dato che in questa storia ci troviamo in una base dove viene svolta ricerca scientifica ho pensato che un farmaco fosse più adeguato.<br/>In ogni caso il fatto che il Nembutal abbia un effetto ‘bruciante’ o corrosivo non me lo sono inventato. Su internet non si trova molto, ma purtroppo sembra che bruci davvero la gola e lo stomaco dei pazienti.<br/>Un ultimo appunto riguardante Aerith: se avete notato ho scritto che non può più sentire le voci del Pianeta, domandandosi di conseguenza se anche a Sephiroth è stato sottratto qualcosa. Se ricordate in uno dei capitoli scorsi ho detto che lui non può più sentire Jenova, quindi i nostri due protagonisti si trovano in una situazione analoga. La scelta è stata ponderata ed orientata a privarli di quel lato ‘mistico’ a cui aveva accennato FF7, rendendoli più umani che mai in una situazione drammatica.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Schiavitù in pillole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>6. Schiavitù in pillole</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <br/> <p><em>Plick</em>. Una goccia. <em>Plick</em>. Due. Tre. Quattro.</p><p>Cadevano una per una dal collo flessuoso del miscelatore, andando a infrangersi sul fondo della vasca d’acciaio sottostante con quel rumore tipico: <em>plick</em>.</p><p>Era ipnotizzato. Era perso nel suo mondo.</p><p>Le preoccupazioni sembravano così lontane.</p><p>Anche lui era lontano. Lontano da Hojo, lontano dalla Cetra. Lontano da Cloud, dalla Shinra. Da Jenova.</p><p>Tranne che dalla depressione.</p><p>Era dispettosa e le piaceva giocare a nascondino, ma era sempre stata presente. Però… la teneva sotto controllo.</p><p>Perché Hojo aveva pronunciato le parole magiche.</p><p>
  <em>“Ti ordino di prendere queste pillole ogni quattro ore”. </em>
</p><p>Sephiroth non avrebbe voluto assumere delle medicine di cui non conosceva gli effetti. Se avesse potuto, certamente, non l’avrebbe mai permesso.</p><p>Ma era un automa comandato dal chip che teneva impiantato nel braccio, così aveva obbedito.</p><p>Un’“invenzione creata di suo pugno e perfettamente adatta al suo corpo potenziato”, così Hojo aveva definito quel misterioso farmaco, che aveva ironicamente denominato <em>Aufers</em>. Perché lo scienziato non era stupido ed era perverso, conosceva molto bene Sephiroth ed il suo modo di ragionare.</p><p>Gli aveva tolto tutto: la dignità, il potere, Masamune, il controllo sul suo stesso corpo. L’aveva torturato. Cos’avrebbe mai potuto fare il Soldier per rivendicare il proprio ultimo spazio di manovra e quindi arrecargli l’ultimo, finale dispetto?</p><p>A volte era questione di centimetri. Se anche solo togliersi la vita avrebbe significato guadagnare un centimetro d’indipendenza, Sephiroth l’avrebbe fatto. Era troppo orgoglioso. Nella sua psicologia una morte di proprio pugno sarebbe sempre, sempre stata meglio di una vita da schiavo.</p><p>Questo ovviamente non era nei piani dello scienziato. Aveva bisogno di Sephiroth vivo, ma non sapendo per il momento come gestirlo gli aveva ordinato ad assumere quelle misteriose pillole bianche.</p><p>Finché l’Aufers rilasciava i suoi principi attivi nel suo organismo, Sephiroth stava bene. Il mondo era un posto lontano ed ovattato, i pensieri non c’erano, lui stesso non c’era. La sua mente era un posto vuoto, una parentesi da riempire dove però pensieri e frasi non riuscivano ad essere trascritte. Era solo… lì. Presente ma assente a sé stesso.</p><p>La pillola era come la marea.</p><p>Avrebbe potuto immaginarla così. Le onde del mare s’infrangevano contro la battigia pigramente, le acque grigie che riflettevano il colore plumbeo del cielo cupo. Sfioravano la riva… e si ritiravano. Continuavano così, finché l’alta marea non faceva sì che si ritraessero, denudando il fondale. La sabbia si asciugava, le piccole creature senza apparato scheletrico che brulicavano tra i sassi e che non avevano fatto in tempo a raggiungere l’acqua si accasciavano a pancia in su. Le piccole zampette si dimenavano disperate, finché il soffio della vita non le abbandonava lasciando un corpo vuoto e rinsecchito dal calore del sole.</p><p>Lui era come quel fondale. Arido. Invivibile.</p><p>Morto.</p><p>Se lo ricordava nel momento in cui erano passate diverse ore dall’assunzione dell’ultima pillola.</p><p>Tornava ad essere presente a sé stesso, lentamente, come il risveglio da un pesante letargo dopo un lungo inverno. I riflessi tornavano. I pensieri anche.</p><p>E lì… lì erano guai.</p><p>Se l’avesse visitato uno psichiatria, probabilmente la diagnosi sarebbe stata quella di depressione clinica.</p><p>Il Grande Sephiroth ridotto ad una marionetta senza fili, un prigioniero assuefatto dagli psicofarmaci.<br/>Era inaccettabile.</p><p>Era poggiato mollemente sul divano, la mente annebbiata dai sedativi. Osservava la figura snella di Aerith girare per la cucina, prendere un mestolo, infilarlo nella padella per rigirare ciò che stava cucinando, poggiarlo sopra un piatto per non sporcare il ripiano bianco.</p><p>Aveva i capelli sciolti. Nel suo stato mentale alterato, Sephiroth pensò che sembrassero i capelli di una sirena: ondeggiavano lungo la schiena sinuosa della ragazza come se fossero stati sott’acqua. Una sirenetta dai lunghi boccoli castani: sì, ce l’avrebbe vista bene. I lividi sul suo collo, testimonianza di quanto accaduto poco tempo prima, erano ormai dei lievi aloni gialli. Spiccavano sgarbati su quella pelle bianca, a testimonianza della violenza perpetrata.</p><p>Erano una colpa.</p><p>…L’effetto della pillola stava svanendo. I suoi pensieri tornavano a farsi lucidi. Tornò ad osservare il rubinetto della cucina. La goccia che si formò, dapprima piccola, si gonfiò finché il suo stesso peso fece sì che cadesse sul fondo del lavello, suicidandosi con un <em>plick</em>.</p><p>Sephiroth fece alcuni calcoli. Morte per caduta. Se si fosse gettato dal bordo del Cratere Nord certamente si sarebbe andato a sfracellare contro le rocce, morendo orribilmente.</p><p>Tuttavia, vi era un non piccolo, trascurabile ostacolo da superare. Era tutta colpa della minuziosità di Hojo. Non gli aveva forse ordinato, poco dopo averlo riportato in vita, di non farsi coscientemente del male?</p><p> </p><p>*<br/> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>  <em>Shinra Building, alcuni anni prima. Notte del 23 dicembre.</em><br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Se si fosse buttato giù dallo Shinra Building non sarebbe forse stato meglio? Questo il pensiero di un annoiatissimo Sephiroth, un bicchiere di champagne in mano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avrebbe preferito essere ovunque. Ovunque. Meno che lì, all’ultimo piano del grattacielo della Shinra Inc., per la classica festa di Natale che l’azienda organizzava a Dicembre di ogni anno. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una cameriera gli si avvicinò con un vassoio carico di calici di champagne. L’uomo vi poggiò sopra il calice vuoto e ne afferrò uno pieno, rivolgendole un breve cenno di ringraziamento. Ne prese un sorso, soffermandosi sul sapore dolce e frizzante della bevanda a contatto della sua lingua, gustandola un po’ prima d’inghiottire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Per superare quella serata avrebbe avuto bisogno di ben più di poche dita di blando champagne. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Soprattutto considerando il fatto che il suo corpo non smaltiva l’alcool come quello di una persona normale. Per sperare di ubriacarsi forse sarebbe stato meglio buttarsi letteralmente dentro un barile di vodka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un ricevimento rivolto alle alte cariche della Shinra. Il pretesto? Festeggiare il Natale. Quella era la motivazione ufficiale per cui lui era stato invitato. L’eroe del Wutai, l’idolo del popolo il cui volto stava un giorno sì e l’altro pure sulle copertine dei giornali di gossip. Del suo successo, a cui lui era in realtà abbastanza indifferente, stavano godendo molte persone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth non aveva fame. Il suo stomaco si era chiuso per l’irritazione di doversi trovare lì, con un sorriso tirato più simile ad un ringhio ed il desiderio recondito di buttare Mister Shinra dal grattacielo che portava il suo nome. Shinra Building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si guardò attorno pigramente con i freddi occhi verdi. Ostentazione e materialità: ecco gli aggettivi con i quali avrebbe potuto descrivere quella serata. Mister Shinra non aveva certamente badato a spese: ogni dettaglio nella decorazione della grande sala era stato pensato come un rimando al lusso sfrenato, oltre che a essere ovviamente in linea con i festeggiamenti natalizi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ovviamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I colori predominanti erano il bianco e l’oro. Qua e là erano stati posizionati dei tavoli rotondi ornati di lunghe tovaglie che sfioravano il pavimento, decorati da candelabri decisamente eccessivi nel loro essere barocchi, ad accompagnamento di calici e stuzzichini che stavano posizionati sul ripiani a disposizione degli ospiti. A terra, dal grande ingresso fino al fondo della sala, era stato dispiegato un lungo tappeto rosso. Su una parete un gigantesco striscione recitava “Natale 0001 – Buone Feste dalla Shinra Inc.”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Autoreferenziale. Sephiroth emise un lieve sbuffo denigratorio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli esemplari umani che in quel momento si trovavano lì potevano certamente definirsi all’altezza delle decorazioni. Vestiti con completi di alta sartoria, gli uomini entravano nel salone a braccetto delle proprie consorti, i lunghi abiti sontuosi che sfioravano il pavimento. Elargivano saluti cortesi qui e là ai propri conoscenti, finché non si raggruppavano tra loro per parlare di affari e di sport. Abbandonate ai loro destini le mogli facevano altrettanto, esibendosi in sorrisi smielati quanto falsi e criticando crudelmente le proprie simili.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le ragazze erano sorvegliate a vista dalle proprie madri. Quelle morigerate non si allontanavano, ma le più scaltre approfittavano di un momento di distrazione o nell’indulgere della propria genitrice sopra un bicchiere di troppo. Alcune si rintanavano in terrazza per fumare una sigaretta di nascosto, altre, se rimanevano sole troppo a lungo, venivano approcciate dai Soldier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I membri della 1° classe erano stati invitata al ricevimento in quanto gruppo militare d’elite e fiore all’occhiello della Shinra, ovviamente. La guerra nel Wutai era stata vinta da poco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth rivolse il proprio sguardo annoiato al gruppo di commilitoni aggruppati attorno al lungo tavolo da buffet. Nonostante indossassero eleganti completi in giacca e cravatta si muovevano impacciati, osservando circospetti l’assembramento di snob che li attorniavano. L’uomo li conosceva tutti, anche se qualcuno solamente di vista: molti di loro provenivano da paesini sperduti nelle campagne, giunti a Midgar per perseguire il sogno di diventare come Sephiroth, l’Eroe di guerra. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tutto quello sfarzo certamente doveva risultare loro strano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non troppo lontano dal buffet scorse anche Scarlett, che quella sera era incredibilmente riuscita a superare sé stessa in fatto di abbigliamento – sempre che quel pezzo di tessuto in lurex argentato che a stento le copriva le gambe potesse definirsi un abito –intenta a parlare con alcune donne di mezza età, un calice di vino rosso in mano. I Turks, girovagano per la sala restando attaccati alle pareti, quieti nei movimenti, ma vigili. Gli attacchi del gruppo terroristico che si faceva chiamare “Avalanche” ultimamente erano aumentati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Individuò Zack mentre era intento a versarsi del punch nel bicchiere, per poi aggiungervi di nascosto del liquido trasparente da una fiaschetta argentata che aveva discretamente tirato fuori dalla tasca. Le labbra di Sephiroth si arricciarono in un ghigno divertito. Evidentemente non era stato l’unico quella sera ad aver deciso di rintanarsi nel sollievo dell’alcool.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli andava a genio Zack. Avevano condiviso il posto in trincea negli ultimi mesi del conflitto nel Wutai. Era ligio al dovere, talentuoso e altruista verso i compagni d’armi in difficoltà. Possedeva i valori del soldato ideale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth notò che il ragazzo era evidentemente a disagio nel completo blu scuro che doveva aver comprato per l’occasione. Le sue spalle erano rigide e in guardia, nascondevano un po’ il collo nerboruto stretto dal papillon nero. Zack intercettò il suo sguardo, ed i suoi occhi blu, che per un momento rifletterono la luce soffusa del salone, si distesero un po’. Gli rivolse un cenno di saluto, a cui Sephiroth replicò con un conciso cenno del capo. L’uomo ricordò che il ragazzo proveniva da Gongaga, un paesino rurale sperduto tra i boschi. Quanto doveva sembrargli strano il campionario umano con cui stava avendo a che fare quella sera?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una roboante, chiassosa risata fece voltare Sephiroth – e non solo lui - verso sinistra. Da quella parte del grande salone Heidegger, Comandante delle Forze Armate, si stava divertendo molto nel raccontare qualcosa ad un gruppo di uomini con dei sigari in mano. </em>
  <em>Nel chiasso della sala, Sephiroth aguzzò l’udito. Le poche parole che riuscì a cogliere gli suggerirono che il caro Heidegger si stava dilettando nel raccontare ai propri spettatori delle tristi battute a sfondo sessuale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dov’era Hojo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Curioso. Molto curioso. Di solito in eventi del genere si sarebbe pavoneggiato davanti ad una folla assorta nell’esposizione della complessità ed importanza delle propriee ricerche scientifiche, magari fatto anche lo splendido con qualche donna interessata a scambiare due parole con il capo del Reparto Scientifico della Shinra...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come ci riuscisse in realtà Sephiroth non ne aveva idea. Conosceva Hojo molto bene e l’idea che una donna potesse essere attratta da lui gli sembrava fantasiosa quanto assurda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tornò a voltarsi verso la grande vetrata, dando la schiena alla grande sala e alla gente che la popolava. Dopo i saluti ed i convenevoli a cui si era obbligatoriamente piegato non appena era entrato nella stanza si era istintivamente andato a rintanare lì, attirato dalla vista notturna di Midgar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorseggiò un’altra piccola dose della bevanda alcolica che teneva in mano, quasi vuotando il calice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Presto avrebbe dovuto prenderne un altro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La vista non era affatto male. Era piuttosto affascinante, gli faceva quasi dimenticare il fatto che in quel momento si trovasse nel bel mezzo di una festa aziendale. Lo calmava. Si potevano scorgere le luci notturne della città, sia sopra che sotto il piatto, ed aguzzando un po’ la propria vista da Soldier riusciva ad intravedere la tenue luce delle stelle nel cielo, nascoste dall’inquinamento luminoso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attorno e dietro a lui le persone chiacchieravano del più e del meno, mangiavano, facevano tintinnare i propri bicchieri. Ma lui non sentiva nulla. Si era chiuso in una bolla tutta sua.</em>
</p><p><em>Prima o poi il Presidente l’avrebbe scorto tra la folla, ed allora avrebbe dovuto compiere il proprio dovere, tirare fuori quelle che gli esperti denominavano </em>social skills<em> (lo pensò con un certo sarcasmo), essere cortese. Ma non troppo: la Shinra aveva vinto la guerra grazie a lui. Lui era gentile con loro, ma anche loro, sapendo con chi avevano a che fare, erano gentili con lui.</em></p><p>
  <em>Per il momento però sarebbe rimasto lì, a sorseggiare il proprio champagne sperando che quella serata terminasse presto e nella maniera più indolore possibile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parli del diavolo-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le spalle di Sephiroth s’irrigidirono un po’. Dall’altra parte del salone, esattamente dall’ingresso principale, s’innalzò uno scroscio di applausi. Come se fosse stato invocato dai suoi pensieri, Mister Shinra aveva appena fatto ingresso nel salone.  Persino da quella distanza il Soldier colse l’odore forte del sigaro che l’uomo teneva perennemente in mano. Si voltò per guardarlo. Era accompagnato dal figlio, Rufus, passo baldanzoso e aria snob, le guance segnate da una brutta acne, mentre dietro di loro, timidamente – Sephiroth avrebbe detto anche con un certo imbarazzo – stava sua moglie, un sorriso un po’ tirato sulle labbra sottili.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il Soldier si trattenne dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Le  sue tempie iniziarono a pulsare dolorosamente, la testa gli girò un poco. L’eccessivo rumore nella stanza – dato dal chiacchiericcio della folla unito alla musica classica suonata dal piccolo gruppo di musicisti in frac in un angolo – lo disturbava. Gli ricordavano le esplosioni delle bombe lanciate dai paracadute nel Wutai, gli spari, gli scoppi delle magie di fuoco e di tuono lanciate da entrambi gli schieramenti contro l’altro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse sarebbe stato meglio prendere un po’ d’aria in terrazza. Voleva prolungare il più possibile il proprio anonimato. Presto l’avrebbero chiamato dentro per scambiare due parole con l’Eroe del Wutai. Forse un po’ di silenzio e l’impatto con il freddo notturno gli avrebbero evitato qualche nocivo scatto di nervi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chiedo scusa, ha per caso una sigaretta?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il passo di Sephiroth si bloccò. Ecco. Era arrivato il momento classico che gli capitava ogni volta che si faceva vedere in pubblico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una ragazza fasciata da un abito succinto gli si era avvicinata. Lo guardava con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, in attesa di una risposta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non fumo” replicò cercando di tagliare corto, la testa pulsante. Stava già per girarsi ed andare verso la terrazza, ma la ragazza fu più lesta. Gli si parò davanti, bloccandogli il passaggio. Sephiroth ebbe un moto d’irritazione. Voleva andare via prima che Mister Shinra si accorgesse della sua presenza. La guardò in silenzio, senza sforzarsi di assumere un’aria meno glaciale. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La ragazza, ignara del pericolo, gli sorrise un po’ languidamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mi sento un po’ sola. Nemmeno lei si trova molto bene qui stasera, vero? Questa festa è abbastanza noiosa”.</em>
</p><p>Mi sento un po’ sola.</p><p>Abbastanza noiosa.</p><p>
  <em>Certamente lui non era esente dagli istinti dei portatori del suo stesso sesso, ed altrettanto certamente la visione della bellezza femminile non lo lasciava indifferente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma: c’era un ma. In passato gli era già capitato di approfittare di ciò che varie ragazze gli avevano offerto, nella speranza forse di diventare la fidanzata del Grande Sephiroth, per realizzare un sogno romantico creato da quell’immagine patinata venduta dai rotocalchi. Alcune volte gli era andata bene: gli era piaciuta la ragazza del momento, l’aveva portata a letto, la mattina successiva le aveva pagato un taxi per riaccompagnarla a casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Altre volte era andata male. Le donne erano creature volubili e a parer suo strane. Essendo stato in guerra sin da ragazzino, non aveva mai avuto tempo per comprenderle, se non perlopiù come ufficiale che addestra le proprie reclute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le civili erano… diverse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A suo parere alcune erano pessime. Come quella che aveva conosciuto una sera di alcuni mesi prima, in un bar degli Slums. La serata era andata bene. Alcune settimane dopo se l’era letteralmente ritrovata sullo schermo della sua TV da 70 pollici – un regalino della Shinra, così come il sontuoso appartamento in cui viveva -, mentre affermava a gran voce di essere incinta del figlio di Sephiroth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ovviamente non era vero. Era stato un miracolo il fatto che quel giorno non fossero volate delle teste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A partire da quella della tizia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ragion per cui, in quella uggiosa festa di Natale organizzata dalla Shinra la sera del 23 dicembre, l’insistenza della ragazza bionda unita ad un incipiente mal di testa fecero sì che gli occhi di Sephiroth si assottigliassero pericolosamente. La mano con cui teneva il calice ormai vuoto di champagne ebbe un piccolo fremito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Certamente non avrebbe potuto compiere un omicidio per così poco, vero? Perché qualche stupida ragazzina arrivista l’aveva puntato in un momento in cui il suo umore era più nero del solito? No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ehi, Sephiroth!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’uomo si sentì avvolgere le spalle da un braccio nerboruto. Solo una persona si sarebbe potuto prendere con lui certe libertà…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ti vedo giusto un po’ annoiato” disse allegramente Zack, i denti candidi in risalto nella luce soffusa del salone. “Andiamo a prendere un po’ d’aria fuori, ti va?” disse togliendo il braccio dalle sue spalle. Sapeva fino a che punto osare senza irritarlo davvero, fatto che Sephiroth apprezzava molto. Purtroppo non era così scontato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zack rivolse alla ragazza un’occhiata di scuse. Il sorriso di quest’ultima morì dalle sue labbra piene, andando a tramutarsi in una piega di delusione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una volta in terrazza il ragazzo si stiracchiò emettendo un verso di piacere, inspirando l’aria frizzante di dicembre. Non troppe lontane due ragazze appoggiate alla balaustra si passavano a turno una sigaretta, lanciando loro risolini e occhiate civettuole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth lanciò a Zack una fredda occhiata, un po’ punto nell’orgoglio. “Non avevo bisogno del tuo aiuto”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Infatti sono intervenuto per salvare la ragazza dalla tua ira funesta” replicò giovialmente il ragazzo, i gomiti appoggiati sulla balaustra “era molto carina comunque. Sembrava delusa quando ci siamo allontanati”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth non replicò.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zack decise che era il caso di cambiare argomento. “C’è una bella vista da qui, vero?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’uomo lo squadrò un momento, poi con un lieve sospiro si appoggiò anche lui al corrimano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Preferirei essere altrove”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non un amante delle feste, uh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth tacque di nuovo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zack si grattò un po’ a disagio la testa. “Non fa impazzire nemmeno a me. Tutto questo lusso… bello, ma non ne vedo molto il senso”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si sporse sul corrimano, calcolando l’altezza a cui si trovavano. “Quasi quasi valuto una fuga verso qualche bar degli Slums. Credi che se saltassimo da qui, moriremmo?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sarebbe comunque più indolore del restare qui”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zack represse una risata. Quella sera Sephiroth era intrattabile, le sue labbra contratte e le spalle tese chiari sintomi del suo tetro stato d’animo. Certamente il ragazzo di Gongaga teneva alla propria vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eppure non si capacitava di come uno come lui, che aveva tutto, non riuscisse assolutamente a godersi nulla. Aveva fama e soldi, ma sembrava che queste cose lo lasciassero indifferente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si sentì ispirato. “Hai mai pensato di fare altro?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia. “Perché questa domanda?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sembra che l’unica cosa che ti dia soddisfazione sia…” Zack si bloccò un momento, perché stava per dire ‘la guerra’. Forse sarebbe stato meglio utilizzare un termine più diplomatico “-usare la spada”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok, no: forse non era stato il massimo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuttavia Sephiroth non fece caso al suo uso maldestro delle parole. Guardò il cielo notturno, ammirando stelle la cui luminosità era stata nascosta dallo smog, ma non ai suoi occhi potenziati dalle docce di Mako.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era una domanda interessante quella del suo collega… curiosamente, si accorse che l’aveva un po’ turbato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non ci ho mai pensato” disse seriamente “ma deve davvero piacermi qualcos’altro? Sono stato cresciuto per combattere, ero e sono il migliore. Questo è il mio scopo”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zack esitò un momento, grattandosi pensieroso la testa. Pensò che la risposta di Sephiroth fosse un po’ triste e sottintendesse varie cose, ma non sapeva come farglielo notare senza offenderlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fece un profondo sospiro, inalando l’aria notturna. “Beh, credo che tornerò dentro. Mezzanotte arriverà presto. Non buttarti giù, mi raccomando” disse ghignando della propria frase a doppio senso.<br/>Stava per dargli istintivamente una pacca sulla spalla, ma desistette. Sephiroth era Sephiroth, pensò filosoficamente, anche se con una punta di disagio. Con un movimento scattante si voltò e rientrò nel salone, deciso a tornare nel proprio ambiente: la zona del buffet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rimasto solo Sephiroth si toccò con il pollice e l’indice la radice del naso, massaggiandola delicatamente per mandare via lo stress. Se lo sentiva: se non avesse fatto qualcosa se ne sarebbe andato via di umore ancora più pessimo di quanto non fosse già in quel momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si sporse dal corrimano, osservando lo spazio sottostante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se fosse saltato giù, sarebbe morto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*<br/> </p><p>Mentre impiattava delle bistecche, Aerith osservava Sephiroth di sottecchi.</p><p>La situazione non prometteva nulla di buono. Il Grande Sephiroth, mollemente stravaccato sul divano, sconfitto da alcune pasticche. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?</p><p>Era successo qualcosa di cui poteva solo intuire i contorni. Dopo il famoso incontro che avevano avuto nell’ufficio di Hojo alcune settimane prima, Sephiroth era stato convocato di nuovo dallo scienziato. Era tornato nell’appartamento con dei tubetti di pillole, che assumeva regolarmente ogni quattro ore riducendosi ad uno stato semi-incosciente.</p><p>Passava le proprie giornate stravaccato sul divano o sul letto, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto o ad osservare <em>lei </em>impegnata nelle faccende domestiche, presente con il corpo ma con la testa altrove, in un mondo dove le cose, forse, andavano meglio rispetto alla realtà. Forse navigava nei ricordi?<br/>Certamente anche uno come lui doveva aver vissuto dei bei momenti da conservare e da ricordare.</p><p>Uno spettacolo forse patetico considerato che si stava parlando dell’uomo che era quasi riuscito a diventare un Dio. Questo però non era affatto un pensiero gentile.</p><p>La situazione era preoccupante.</p><p>In quei giorni Aerith aveva tenuto l’uomo sotto osservazione. Quando la pillola smetteva di fare effetto avveniva un mutamento: tornava presente a sé stesso, girava da una parte all’altra dell’appartamento come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa, l’aria cupa, gli occhi verdi contornati da profonde occhiaie nere…</p><p>La ragazza aveva una mezza idea di quali fossero i pensieri Sephiroth. L’aveva capito quando un giorno, entrata in cucina, l’aveva colto a sfiorare con un dito la lama tagliente di un coltello, osservando assorto il sottile rivolo di sangue che dal polpastrello era sceso fino al palmo della mano.</p><p>Nei momenti di lucidità tra una dose di e l’altra del medicinale, Sephiroth aveva pensieri di morte. Vagliava le ipotesi su come potersi uccidere aggirando quel piccolo riquadro elettronico che aveva sotto la pelle del braccio destro. Finché il chip glielo avrebbe impedito, non poteva morire.</p><p>“Il tuo pranzo” disse appoggiandogli delicatamente il piatto in grembo. Gli aveva minuziosamente tagliato la bistecca in tanti piccoli pezzi, di modo che i suoi riflessi rallentati non gli creassero problemi nel mangiare. Pur nel suo stato d’intontimento, la fronte di Sephiroth si aggrottò in una piega oltraggiata.</p><p>Aerith si trattenne dallo sbuffare. <em>Voglio proprio vedere se riuscivi a tagliartela da solo, la bistecca, </em>pensò poggiando le mani sui fianchi.</p><p>Sephiroth rifletté un po’. I suoi occhi solitamente freddi e taglienti erano ora acquosi ed arrossati. Lentamente raddrizzò la schiena, prese il piatto con mani malferme, poi la forchetta. “Grazie”, disse educatamente senza guardarla.</p><p>La ragazza approfittò della sua disattenzione per fissarlo a occhi sgranati. Dopo tutto quello che era successo tra loro, il Grande Sephiroth, colui che sembrava camminare a tre passi da terra, l’aveva appena ringraziata a capo chino.</p><p>La tortura a cui l’aveva sottoposto Hojo un po’ di tempo prima doveva aver sbloccato qualcosa dentro di lui. Forse era la voglia di arrendersi…</p><p>Forse era la consapevolezza di non essere una creatura invincibile.</p><p>Aerith non odiava Sephiroth, non era nel suo carattere. Tuttavia non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quello che lui aveva cercato di farle, le sue mani che come morse d’acciaio le avevano stretto il collo. Per lunghissimi, terrificanti secondi, aveva avuto l’assoluta certezza di stare per morire per la seconda volta.</p><p>Però…</p><p>Era difficile da spiegare. Dopo quanto accaduto nell’ufficio di Hojo, il vedere il Soldier rotolarsi per terra in preda all’agonia le aveva fatto realizzare varie cose.</p><p>Non l’aveva fatta sentire meglio vedere la sofferenza dell’uomo che l’aveva odiata così tanto. Aveva solo provato pena. Una grandissima pena per un uomo che nella propria precedente vita aveva avuto tutto, e che ora si ritrovava ad essere un burattino in balia del proprio creatore.</p><p>Erano entrambi in balìa di Hojo. Aerith era furba, ma sapeva che da sola non sarebbe mai e poi mai riuscita a salvarsi dalle sadiche grinfie dello scienziato, la cui sanità mentale, se mai ne aveva avuta una, era oramai un lontano ricordo.</p><p>La sua unica speranza era il potente uomo che in quel momento si trovava seduto mollemente sul divano, intontito da quelle misteriose pasticche che gli annebbiavano la mente, le mani impacciate mentre tentava con non pochi sforzi di mangiare il cibo che aveva nel piatto.</p><p>Sephiroth voleva suicidarsi perché il suo ego non avrebbe mai accettato di essere stato piegato in quel modo. Hojo lo conosceva molto bene, sapeva che nonostante i divieti imposti dal chip avrebbe cercato di progettare un modo per togliersi di mezzo. Per questo motivo gli aveva dato quelle misteriose pasticche; finché il principio attivo era nel suo corpo, la sua mente annebbiata non avrebbe potuto progettare piani per farsi del male.</p><p>Sephiroth non doveva morire. Egli costituiva l’unica, improbabile speranza per Aerith di uscire da lì.<br/>Eppure, rintontito com’era dagli psicofarmaci, allo stato attuale non le era utile.</p><p>Avrebbe potuto togliergli le pillole e buttarle via… ma…</p><p>Aveva paura. Quando deglutiva il collo le faceva ancora male. Nel cuore della notte spesso si svegliava di scatto. Con il cuore che le batteva all’impazzata si guardava attorno, temendo di vedere lui che con occhi cattivi le saltava addosso per strangolarla di nuovo.</p><p>Doveva pensare. Doveva trovare una soluzione.</p><p> </p><p>*<br/> </p><p>
  <em>Verso l’una di notte Sephiroth tornò nel proprio appartamento con la testa che gli pulsava. Si spogliò immediatamente. Il set giacca e cravatta, commissionato su misura per lui e pagato fior di gil direttamente dalla Shinra, cadde sgraziatamente a terra, dove sarebbe rimasto fino al giorno seguente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo umore non era solo pessimo, ma decisamente nero. Ogni volta quando si trattava di feste delle Shinra era sempre così…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continuavano a tornargli nella mente le parole di Zack. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hai mai pensato di fare altro?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sembra che l’unica cosa che ti dia soddisfazione sia… usare la spada”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Più ci pensava e più trovava impertinenti le parole del commilitone. Non sapeva niente di lui. Come aveva osato?</em>
</p><p><em>Infilato il primo paio di joggers che aveva trovato nell’armadio, prese Masamune e salì sul tetto del proprio appartamento. Non era in alto come all’ultimo piano dello Shinra Building, ma la vista che poteva godere da lì gli dava l’impressione di essere il padrone del cielo e della terra.</em><br/> </p><p> </p><p><em>*</em><br/> </p><p>Il padrone del cielo e della terra…</p><p>Gli effetti dell’Aufers stavano nuovamente svanendo. Sephiroth comprese finalmente perché gli era tornato alla mente quel ricordo.</p><p>Doveva sbrigarsi.</p><p>Si alzò dal divano con calma. “Vado a farmi un bagno”, disse alla Cetra. Lei lo guardò un po’ sospettosa, poi annuì. “D’accordo. Non chiuderti dentro a chiave”.</p><p> </p><p>*<br/> </p><p>
  <em>Si allenò con la spada per un tempo incalcolabile, finché il cielo all’orizzonte non si schiarì ed il suo corpo non fu ricoperto da goccioline di sudore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scese giù, poi aprì il rubinetto della vasca. Un bagno caldo avrebbe lavato via i suoi pensieri cupi e l’avrebbe fatto dormire meglio.</em>
</p><p><em>Andò in camera…</em><br/> </p><p> </p><p><em>*</em><br/> </p><p>Andò in camera a cercare la radio portatile…</p><p> </p><p>*<br/> </p><p> </p><p><em>…Un po’ di musica classica era l’ideale.</em><br/> </p><p> </p><p><em>*</em><br/> </p><p> </p><p>…se fosse stato abbastanza astuto, forse sarebbe riuscito a battere sul tempo il chip. Avrebbe appoggiato la radio sul ripiano soprastante la vasca. Poi si sarebbe alzato con l’intenzione di prendere lo shampoo, di modo che il chip, registrate le sue intenzioni, non lo bloccasse. Avrebbe accidentalmente urtato la radio, la cui presa era attaccata alla corrente, facendola cadere nella vasca mentre lui era dentro. Finalmente, forse, sarebbe riuscito a metterlo in quel posto a Hojo.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>*<br/> </p><p> </p><p>Aerith aveva un presentimento. Si accostò alla porta del bagno tentando di captarne i movimenti all’interno. “Sephiroth?” chiese interrogativa.</p><p>“Sono qui.”</p><p>“Va tutto bene?”</p><p>Un’esitazione, che seppur lieve era riuscita a cogliere. “Sì.”</p><p>E poi…</p><p>Musica rock?<br/> </p><p> </p><p>*<br/> </p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth si toccò la fronte pulsante. Il chip gli stava ordinando di prendere l’ennesima dose di pillole…</p><p>Non c’era più tempo. Se non si sbrigava a saltare dentro la vasca e poi a buttarvi dentro la radio accesa, la pillola gli avrebbe rallentato i riflessi fino al punto d’impedirgli serenamente di uccidersi.</p><p>Aprì il flaconcino arancione, prendendo tra i polpastrelli di pollice ed indice della mano sinistra il piccolo oggetto bianco. Se lo mise in bocca evitando d’ingoiare. Hojo non gli aveva certo ordinato d’inghiottirle in un sol colpo, ma semplicemente di assumerle. L’avrebbe fatta sciogliere lentamente in bocca, rallentando l’attivazione dei suoi effetti sedativi.</p><p>La radio stava trasmettendo un qualche tipo di musica rock. L’appoggiò sul ripiano soprastante la vasca…</p><p> </p><p>*<br/> </p><p> </p><p><em>…proprio dove teneva gli shampoo ed altri accessori per la toeletta</em>. <em>Si spogliò sovrapensiero, poi s’infilò nella vasca. Il suo fianco urtò l’oggetto, che scivolò dal ripiano per cadere poi nell’acqua sottostante con un minaccioso splash.</em></p><p>
  <em>I suoi riflessi potenziati lo salvarono. Fece un salto all’indietro, atterrando scompostamente con i piedi nudi e scivolosi di acqua sulle piastrelle del bagno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fumo e puzza di bruciato s’innalzarono dalle pareti di ceramica. Ci fu un lieve sbalzo di corrente che lo lasciò per un momento al buio, per poi riassestarsi di nuovo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth ringhiò. Andò a staccare il contatore, poi recuperò la radio oramai inutilizzabile dall’acqua. La buttò nel cestino senza troppe cerimonie: appena avrebbe avuto tempo se ne sarebbe comprata un’altra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dopo aver riattaccato il contatore andò in cucina ed aprì il frigo, estraendo una birra. La bevve a grandi sorsate, godendo dell’aria fredda che proveniva dall’interno dell’elettrodomestico sulla sua pelle nuda. Presto sarebbe andato a dormire, ma prima sarebbe tornato dentro la vasca per lavarsi. Fece spallucce. Aveva quasi rischiato di morire folgorato, ma se c’era una cosa che proprio non sopportava era il sentirsi sporco.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><sup>*</sup><br/> </p><p> </p><p>Aerith entrò improvvisamente nel bagno. Vide che Sephiroth si trovava dentro la vasca piena d’acqua. Era vestito.</p><p>Sopra di lui, in equilibrio precario sul ripiano che utilizzavano per appoggiare shampoo e bagni schiuma, stava la radio accesa ed attaccata alla presa della corrente.</p><p>Sephiroth strinse gli occhi in due fessure minacciose. “Non osare” ringhiò sopra le note arrabbiate che fuoriuscivano dall’apparecchio elettronico. Poi scattò.</p><p>Aerith fece lo stesso, lanciandosi in avanti.</p><p>L’uomo urtò la radio con la spalla, che non trovandosi più in equilibrio stabile cadde in basso, diretta verso l’acqua. La pillola che aveva in bocca si stava già sciogliendo ed iniziava a sentirsi intorpidito: tentò di bloccare Aerith afferrandola per un braccio, ma fu vano. La ragazza tirò una manata alla radio, lanciandola sul pavimento dove cadde con un rumore di plastica ed aprendosi in vari pezzi.</p><p>Cadde un pesante silenzio.</p><p>La ragazza si divincolò dalla presa di Sephiroth, rimasto a fissare inerte l’oggetto rotto a terra, poi si lanciò sul flaconcino arancione di pillole che stava poggiato sul lavandino. Senza dire nulla si diresse verso il water e sollevò la tavoletta. Stappò il tubetto, gettando le pillole nell’acqua.</p><p>Poi tirò lo sciacquone.</p><p>Tirò un grosso sospiro per lavare via lo stress, poi lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Non puoi fare questo. Tu sei <em>Sephiroth</em>” gli disse determinata ignorando il fatto che l’uomo le stesse lanciando dei dardi infuocati con gli occhi. Poi, senza aggiungere altro, uscì.</p><p>A Sephiroth era sembrato di cogliere un velo di delusione nella voce di Aerith.<br/> <br/> </p><p>*<br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ovviamente non crediate che Sephiroth lasci cadere il discorso così. Lui e Aerith avranno molte cose da dirsi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guerra e pace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>7. Guerra e pace</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <p> </p><p>Sephiroth rimase imbambolato ad osservare la figura di Aerith che usciva dal bagno, lasciando socchiusa la porta.</p><p>Era sbalordito dall’idea che avesse potuto osare tanto. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensarlo.</p><p>Lei aveva- aveva-</p><p>Ringhiò di frustrazione. <em>Puttana, </em>pensò astiosamente. Tirò una manata all’acqua dentro cui era immerso, mandando gli schizzi contro la parete e il pavimento.</p><p>Proprio nel momento in cui era riuscito a trovare un modo per uccidersi! Possibile che quella maledetta Cetra con un orrido gusto per i vestiti color pastello dovesse sempre mettersi in mezzo e rovinare i suoi piani?</p><p>E poi-</p><p>Cos’aveva detto?</p><p>Si toccò la fronte con la mano. Si sentì la testa girare… gli sembrava così leggera…</p><p>La pillola che aveva in bocca era oramai scemi sciolta, rilasciando all’interno del suo corpo il proprio principio attivo. <em>Sputa, maledizione</em>. Tentò di aprire la bocca… Sembrava tuttavia che il suo cervello non riuscisse a concretizzare il comando impartito dalla sua mente. Il Chip. Era sempre colpa sua.</p><p>La mandò giù, umiliato e carico di frustrazione.</p><p>Ecco cosa aveva detto Aerith: <em>non puoi farlo. Tu sei Sephiroth</em>.</p><p>Era stato forse un invito a non arrendersi? Che ne poteva sapere lei del tormento che stava passando?</p><p>Che se ne faceva lui di essere se stesso, l’uomo più potente del mondo, quando uno scienziato rachitico era riuscito a domarlo impiantandogli un piccolo rettangolo verde sotto pelle?</p><p>Un brivido freddo gli carezzò la schiena, colpito profondamente dalla consapevolezza di quanto appena successo. La Cetra aveva buttato le sue pillole nel water. Ora la depressione se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo. Come avrebbe fatto a convivere con se stesso senza gli effetti sedativi che gli dava l’Aufers?</p><p>Vi era inoltre un ulteriore dettaglio non trascurabile a cui badare: l’astinenza. Era vero che lui aveva preso le pillole poiché costretto dal chip… ma non era forse vero che dopo un po’ di tempo, non appena gli effetti della pillola cessavano, in lui era iniziato a nascere il desiderio di prendere la prossima pillola, e poi un’altra ed un’altra ancora?</p><p>…Avrebbe fatto un bel discorso alla Cetra.</p><p>Ma prima si sarebbe andato a sdraiare sul letto, in attesa che gli effetti dello psicofarmaco che aveva appena assunto svanissero.</p><p>Si alzò dalla vasca, le gambe un po’ instabili ed i vestiti bagnati appiccicati sulla pelle, per dirigersi verso la propria stanza.</p><p>Lanciò un’occhiata assassina alla ragazza, che ricambiò con uno sguardo impudente, poi si chiuse in camera. Indossò degli abiti asciutti lasciando quelli bagnati a terra, dove formarono una pozza. Le allucinazioni causate dalla pillola che aveva ingerito facevano sì che le pareti della camera sembrassero pulsare, le tendine alla finestra oscillare al movimento di un vento inesistente.. Il lancio sul letto gli sembrò una lunghissima caduta libera. Non appena atterrò sulle coperte i suoi occhi si chiusero, spinti dalla stanchezza e dallo stress.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> <br/><em>La piccola Aerith era sola.</em></p><p>
  <em>Era abituata… però…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Che noia”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Posò lo sguardo prima sulle proprie gambine magre, poi sui piedi. Calzava dei graziosi sandali di gomma rosa con i glitter. Mosse un po’ i piccoli alluci. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sbuffò. “Che noiaaaaa…” ripeté lamentosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non avendo nient’altro da fare s’inginocchiò sul pavimento, fino a ritrovarsi sdraiata a pancia in giù. Era freddo. Brividi gelidi le attraversarono la delicata pelle della pancia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ciò che la turbava di più era il silenzio. Sembrava fare più rumore di qualunque altro suono la sua mente di bambina potesse concepire. La faceva sentire terribilmente sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se si fosse tentato di trovare descrivere la stanza dentro cui aveva vissuto sin da quando aveva memoria (ben sei anni!), i termini più idonei sarebbero certamente stati ‘asettica’ ed ‘essenziale’, anche se lei avrebbe preferibilmente utilizzato la parola ‘pallosa’. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ciò che saltava sicuramente all’occhio, ad un primo sguardo, sarebbero state le note sgargianti di colore date dalla testiera del suo letto, di un allegro color magenta, o il tavolino giallo posizionato in un angolo sopra cui stipava i suoi pochi giocattoli e i suoi album da disegno. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non erano comunque sufficienti a contrastare l’aria triste e ospedaliera della stanza, fatta di pareti bianche e da un pavimento dal triste color verde scuro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il letto di Ifalna stava accostato alla parete opposta rispetto al suo. In un angolo un cucinino permetteva loro di prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare, mentre in una cassiettiera erano stipati i loro pochi vestiti. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In fondo alla stanza, dalla parte opposta rispetto alla porta d’ingresso, una piccola finestra permetteva il passaggio della luce del sole. L’unico elemento che stonava con lo stile ospedaliero della camera era costituito da un rampicante in vaso che era stato posizionato proprio sul davanzale. Dei grandi fiori rossi sbocciavano dai suoi tralicci, merito delle cure amorose di Ifalna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dal canto proprio, nel suo spirito d’iniziativa, Aerith aveva pensato di decorare un po’ l’ambiente riempiendo l’intera parete sopra il suo letto di disegni. Aveva iniziato con la raffigurazione abbozzata di una margherita, ma lo scotch non aveva retto sulla parete scivolosa. Così si era accontentata di attaccarlo sulla testiera del letto, proprio sopra la sua testolina quando la notte andava a coricarsi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con un po’ di fantasia le sarebbe sembrato di trovarsi nel bel mezzo di un prato fiorito. Nei suoi sei anni di vita non ne aveva mai visto uno, ma in qualche misteriosa maniera sapeva come fosse fatto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Infine c’era la porta, blindata e che si apriva solo dall’esterno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith aveva sviluppato una certa ansia nei confronti di quella porta. Il momento in cui si apriva significava solo una cosa: che qualcuno, gli uomini in camice bianco oppure quelli in divisa, i famosi<br/>“Turks”, avrebbero portato via sua madre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come d’altronde era accaduto qualche ora prima.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I Turks erano entrati, cortesi quanto falsi, chiedendo alla sua mamma di seguirli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ifalna si era alzata da terra – stavano giocando con delle costruzioni -, si era rassettata compostamente l’abito, le aveva sorriso. “Tornerò presto tesoro. Fai la brava” e se n’era andata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith era abituata al fatto che Ifalna venisse prelevata spesso, restando via anche per diverse ore. Tempi comunque lunghissimi per lei, che era una bambina vivace ed estroversa costretta a rimanere sola. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giorni buoni e giorni cattivi. Questa era la distinzione che nel corso del tempo aveva creato nella propria mente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nei giorni buoni Ifalna tornava sui propri passi, in salute, come se non si fosse mai allontanata. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mentre nei giorni cattivi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sbuffò, voltandosi a pancia in su. “Uffa mamma, quando torni?” disse aspettandosi il silenzio come unica risposta. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>C’era un gioco che le piaceva fare spesso. Fissò per alcuni intensi secondi il lampadario sul soffitto, uno sterile cerchio di neon accecante. Distolse lo sguardo ed ecco la magia: come una copia carbone la sagoma violetta del cerchio seguì la traiettoria dei suoi occhi, come un’impronta. Sua madre la rimproverava spesso, le diceva che in questo modo le sarebbe calata la vista.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma lei continuava a farlo. Dopotutto non è che la vita nei laboratori della Shinra concedesse molti svaghi…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La porta si aprì.</em>
</p><p>Mamma!<em> Pensò con una certa eccitazione… sensazione che morì non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sul volto della donna.</em></p><p>
  <em>Era portata sotto braccio da due Turks. Aveva un colorito malsano, tendente al giallastro, con due profonde occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi verdi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mamma…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lasciatemi qui” disse debolmente la Cetra, gli occhi stanchi che per un momento le si accendevano di un’oltraggiata fierezza “cammino da sola”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I due uomini acconsentirono alla sua richiesta senza replicare. La lasciarono al centro della stanza, andandosene via allo stesso modo di come erano arrivati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mamma!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ifalna la guardò con apprensione. Fece due passi verso di lei… poi si accasciò scompostamente a terra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mamma…!” Gli occhi di Aerith si riempirono di lacrime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Adesso ho bisogno di riposare un po’, amore” disse Ifalna mentre le si chiudevano gli occhi “il pavimento… è fresco…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silenzio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith osservò la sua figura accasciata, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava lentamente. Grosse lacrime le rotolarono sulle guance rosa: vedere sua madre in quello stato le causava un potente stato di angoscia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avrebbe voluto proteggerla… ma si sentiva impotente. Profondamente impotente. Era una bambina cresciuta nei laboratori della Shinra, gli unici compagni di gioco gli orsacchiotti di peluche che le avevano regalato gli uomini in camice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quegli stessi orsacchiotti ora l’osservavano dalla testata del suo letto, i grossi, lucenti occhi neri di plastica privi d’espressione o di risposte. Perché sua madre doveva soffrire così? Cosa aveva fatto di male?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In un moto di frustrazione la bambina afferrò uno dei pupazzi sgraziatamente, per poi scagliarlo contro il muro. Il giocattolo vi rimbalzò contro con un tonfo attutito, cadendo poi a pancia in su sul pavimento di linoleum, inerte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come sue madre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith si rintanò in un angolo, piangendo disperata.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***<br/> </p><p>…</p><p><em>Certe cose non cambiano mai, vero?</em> Pensò mestamente la ragazza fissando la propria immagine infelice allo specchio.</p><p>Se si fosse impegnata forse con un po’ d’immaginazione sarebbe riuscita a cambiare i tratti del suo viso riflesso in modo tale da poter vedere quelli d’Ifalna.</p><p>“Mamma” chiese con la voce che le s’incrinava “perché non riesco più a sentirti?”</p><p>Il riflesso allo specchio non le diede alcuna risposta.</p><p>Le lacrime iniziarono a rotolare libere lungo le sue guance pallide. Quella graziosa tinta rosa che l’avevano sempre caratterizzate non c’era più.</p><p>Sentì il panico salirle lungo la gola. Lo controllava a stento… Un minimo segnale e sarebbe letteralmente esplosa.</p><p>Era in realtà una sensazione che era andata in crescendo da quando si era ritrovata in quell’incresciosa situazione. Si era detta inizialmente che le voci, forse, sarebbero tornate col tempo.</p><p>Che doveva solo riabituarsi alla vita terrena…</p><p>Non era stato così. Era palese, no? La resurrezione non rientra tra gli eventi naturali, è un qualcosa di deviato.</p><p>Naturale, quindi, che anche lei in qualche modo fosse deviata.</p><p>Aveva maledettamente bisogno di sua madre. Chi le avrebbe sussurrato dentro la propria testa che andava tutto bene, che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi?</p><p>Perché qui stava andando tutto alla malora. Aveva avuto la possibilità di lasciare che Sephiroth si uccidesse e gliel’aveva impedito.</p><p>…perché?</p><p>Era accaduto tutto nel giro di pochi secondi. La scena di lui immerso nella vasca pronto a farsi fuori tramite elettroshock, la radio in bilico-</p><p>Il suo istinto aveva agito per lei. Aerith non aveva aiutato Sephiroth per mero spirito altruistico. Per quanto improbabile, poteva forse essere l’unico alleato che poteva trovare in quella situazione disperata.</p><p>Chi l’avrebbe aiutata a fuggire dalle grinfie di Hojo (<em>oh, Aerith</em> – pensò sbuffando – <em>sei proprio intelligente. Sono meglio – o peggio, a seconda dei punti di vista – le grinfie di </em>Hojo<em>, o quelle di </em>Sephiroth?)? Era scattata. Aveva gettato la radio per terra, poi era stato il turno delle pillole, tutte gettate nel water.</p><p>C’era una parte di lei, a dire il vero più grande di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso, che aveva agito per preservare l’orgoglio di Sephiroth. Come poteva mai, il figlio di Jenova, <em>morire per colpa di una radio?</em> Era davvero messo così male? Quelle pillole l’avevano rintontito completamente, non solo nel fisico.</p><p>Però…</p><p>Aveva veramente fatto bene?</p><p>Si erano fatti del male a vicenda, erano quasi riusciti a uccidersi nuovamente. Ma l’odio che provavano l’uno per l’altra era reale? Se sì, quanto era personale e non influenzato dal loro appartenere a fazioni opposte?</p><p>Aerith si tastò con cautela le tempie, massaggiandole con movimenti circolari.</p><p>C’era una grande, importante decisione da prendere. Il suo dilemma era questo: aiutare Sephiroth a divenire la versione migliore di se stesso, così poi da aiutarla a fuggire dalla base… oppure ucciderlo, evitando che mettesse nuovamente in pericolo il Pianeta?</p><p>“Che cosa devo fare?” chiese Aerith al riflesso dentro lo specchio.</p><p>Un detto recitava che a volte il problema sta nel fare la scelta tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile. Ma qui nulla era facile e nemmeno giusto. Sephiroth aveva commesso molte atrocità, ma la sua vita non valeva meno di quella di altri. Grazie al suo aiuto sarebbe potuto diventare un uomo migliore. Se però non fosse riuscita a indirizzarlo sulla giusta via, avrebbe potuto mettere nuovamente in pericolo la vita sul Pianeta.</p><p>Sephiroth era intrinsecamente, profondamente malvagio.</p><p>Forse aveva preso la propria decisione. Ricacciò il panico che aveva in gola in un anfratto buio del proprio cuore. Non c’era posto alcuno per la paura, così come non c’era stato quando anni prima aveva attraversato da sola la Sleeping Forest.</p><p>Strinse i piccoli pugni in morse ferree, facendo sbiancare le nocche.</p><p><em>Vai, Aerith. Il Pianeta ha permesso che tornassi in vita per una ragione. Compi il tuo destino.</em><br/> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Sephiroth si risvegliò da un sonno senza sogni, la testa pesante e l’umore pessimo.</p><p>Avvicinò le braccia indolenzite alle tempie per massaggiarle con dei movimenti concentrici. Emise un mugugno che somigliava molto ad un ringhio; gli sembrava di essersi risvegliato da una brutta sbronza.</p><p>Si girò a pancia in su, emettendo un profondo sospiro.</p><p>La Cetra era sulla soglia della stanza.</p><p>L’uomo si mise di scatto a sedere. Riconobbe subito lo sguardo negli occhi chiari della ragazza, ostile eppure rassegnato e un po’ malinconico. Lo indossavano gli uomini che entravano nel campo di battaglia non per loro scelta, ma che tuttavia erano pronti a combattere il nemico in nome della propria Nazione e della propria famiglia.</p><p>“Se vuoi uccidermi Cetra, questo è il momento opportuno” disse l’uomo allargando le braccia, i palmi delle mani rivolti verso l’alto. Le sue labbra si distesero in un ghigno divertito, ma i suoi occhi erano terribilmente seri. “Se vuoi usare il coltello però non credo che tu abbia la forza sulle braccia sufficiente per trafiggermi il cuore. Ti suggerisco di fare un taglio netto sulla giugulare. Qui” disse indicandosi il collo “verticale, di modo che la ferita non si rimargini. Devi affondare la lama il più<br/>possibile.”</p><p>Aerith deglutì. “Dopo quello che hai fatto a me, Cloud, Tifa, e a tante altre persone, forse lo meriteresti” disse con voce atona. Era pallida, gli occhi contornati da pesanti aloni neri.</p><p>“Corretto” il ghigno di Sephiroth sbiadì, lasciando posto ad un’espressione fredda e determinata “la legge del taglione. Colpisci l’uomo che ha tentato di ucciderti di nuovo, Cetra. Poni fine alle mie e alle tue sofferenze”.</p><p>L’espressione sul volto di Aerith esprimeva molto bene la battaglia interiore che stava vivendo.<br/>Sephiroth ebbe l’impressione che stesse per avere un crollo nervoso.</p><p>Infine la ragazza chiuse gli occhi, voltando la testa dall’altra parte.<br/>“Anche se sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare, io sono contro la legge del taglione” Lacrime silenziose le solcavano le guance. “A cosa servirebbe?”</p><p>Sephiroth inarcò un sopracciglio. Tutto qua? “Cetra-“</p><p>“Sono stanca! Non ce la faccio più!” esclamò Aerith esasperata. “Ti odio!” disse prima di lanciarglisi addosso, ingaggiando contro di lui una lotta maldestra sopra il letto.</p><p>Sephiroth incassò, consapevole del fatto che i pugni che gli stava tirando sul petto e sulle spalle erano il risultato del suo bisogno di sfogare la propria frustrazione.</p><p>Questo però non significava che lui fosse dell’umore giusto per farle da punching ball umano in eterno.</p><p>“Cetra” disse gelidamente bloccandola per i polsi, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo “smettila”.<br/>La ragazza si quietò un po’, prendendo grandi respiri per calmarsi. Aveva il viso congestionato e bagnato di lacrime, gli occhi tristi ed esagitati. L’uomo si rese all’improvviso conto del fatto che gli stava praticamente seduta in grembo, le gambe snelle che gli cingevano i fianchi. Sentì una tensione di tipo fisico crescere tra loro. Il suo sguardo scese istintivamente sulle labbra socchiuse della ragazza. Erano di una graziosa tonalità rosa, leggermente lucide. Sephiroth pensò che fossero tenere. Ebbe una gran voglia di baciarle, morderle fino ad assaporare il sangue che ne sarebbe uscito.</p><p>Aerith intuì la natura dei suoi pensieri. Sgranò gli occhi, offesa, senza tuttavia scostarsi da lui.  “Tu sei <em>sbagliato</em>. Sei malato”.</p><p>Sephiroth sorrise “lo so.”</p><p>Ci fu un momento d’interminabile, pesantissima tensione.</p><p>Poi, come se fossero stati guidati da qualcosa di più in alto di loro, le loro labbra si unirono in un bacio violento, i loro corpi uniti in una stretta morsa.</p><p>L’uomo sentì la tensione esplodere e percorrere il suo corpo sotto la forma di una potente, eccitante scossa elettrica. Si sentì <em>vivo</em>.</p><p>Che sciocco che era stato. Il suo originario piano di seduzione non era stato guidato solo dall’obbiettivo di distruggerla. Lui desiderava davvero la Cetra. Voleva farla sua, schiacciarla sotto il suo stesso peso e possederla, farla venire ancora e ancora.</p><p>Forse… forse nei piaceri della carne avrebbe trovato un conforto dal suo stato di schiavitù.</p><p>Un forte bruciore sulla guancia lo risvegliò bruscamente dalle sue fantasie. La Cetra gli aveva tirato uno schiaffo, per poi divincolarsi dalla sua presa e rimettersi in piedi.</p><p>“Non ti permettere” disse con occhi arrossati dal pianto e dalla rabbia. Iniziò a piangere forte. “Tu sei il <em>male</em>!”</p><p>Si tirò dei deboli schiaffi sulla testa, per poi mettersi le mani tra i capelli e rannicchiarsi per terra.</p><p>“Non ne posso più di stare qua! Non l’ho chiesto io!”</p><p>Sephiroth comprese cosa era successo. Era lapalissiano, ma nel suo stato d’intontimento dato dalle pillole non si era accorto che anche lei, in quel periodo, aveva vissuto una profonda crisi interiore.</p><p>Ebbe pena per lei. Si sentì improvvisamente, profondamente stanco. Era stanco di odiare, stanco di essere in grado d’ispirare nel cuore degli altri solo paura e odio.</p><p>Le si avvicinò cautamente, porgendole una mano per aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi.</p><p>La ragazza si accorse delle sue intenzioni. “Non toccarmi” disse ostinata rimettendosi in piedi. Stava ancora piangendo.</p><p>Sephiroth ne aveva già abbastanza di quella situazione. Sentiva che la testa, da quanto gli faceva male, sarebbe presto scoppiata.</p><p>“Calmati. Parliamone.”</p><p>“Calmati?” gli occhi gonfi e arrossati di Aerith vennero accesi da una scintilla di rabbia. “Avevo ventidue anni quando sono morta! Ho lasciato la mia madre adottiva da sola!” esclamò lanciandogli addosso la prima cosa che le capitò sottomano, un fermalibro a forma di cubo, che Sephiroth parò al volo con la mano. “Avevo una vita davanti! Avrei potuto sposarmi ed avere dei bambini. Ed invece mi sono dovuta sacrificare per salvare il Pianeta per colpa TUA!”</p><p>Abbassò il capo, la voce mesta. “Avrei solo voluto vivere la mia vita… ed invece ora mi ritrovo qui. Non ti perdonerò mai.”</p><p>Calò il silenzio.</p><p>Sephiroth aveva ascoltato abbastanza.</p><p>Osservò pensieroso il fermalibro a forma di cubo che la Cetra gli aveva tirato addosso. Sospirò.</p><p>“Sin da quando ero piccolo, sono stato addestrato all’arte della guerra” spiegò con calma mentre si alzava in piedi, posando il cubo sopra la cassettiera dove stava precedentemente. Un velo di tristezza nella sua voce riflessiva. “Tattiche militari, tecniche di combattimento, storia della guerra. Ore ed ore di addestramento sul combattimento corpo a corpo e con le armi bianche. Centinaia di iniezioni Mako” disse guardandola negli occhi freddamente. Aerith ricambiò lo sguardo, le guance solcate dalle lacrime.</p><p>Sephiroth continuò: “mi dicevano sempre che ero speciale, ma la mia specialità era relegata alla guerra. Così fu, tanto che dopo pochi anni, quando ancora ero un ragazzino, mi mandarono nel Wutai. Quelli furono gli anni della mia adolescenza. Poi, a venticinque anni, mi mandarono in Missione a Nibelheim, dove la scoperta delle mie origini mi causò quello che viene banalmente definito un esaurimento nervoso. Non avevo mai avuto un reale scopo nella mia vita, se non essere la macchina da guerra della Shinra. In quel momento Madre, la Calamità del cielo, strinse le proprie braccia attorno a me, invitandomi a continuare ciò che lei aveva iniziato. Non ero più solo. Il senso della mia esistenza che tanto avevo cercato, finalmente era palesato”.</p><p>Sephiroth fece una pausa. Sul volto di Aerith iniziò finalmente a dipingersi la comprensione.</p><p>“Nella mia vita, sin da quando ero bambino, sono sempre stato trattato e considerato come una macchina da guerra, nessuno si è mai aspettato altro da me. Ora capisci, Cetra? Il mio destino era segnato quanto il tuo, se ti ho ucciso è stato semplicemente perché stavi ostacolando i piani miei e di Madre. Non è stato nulla di personale. Non posso cancellare quello che è successo.”</p><p>Aerith si quietò, poi si asciugò le lacrime. Si ricompose pian piano.</p><p>Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per un po’, poi la fioraia parlò.</p><p>“Era il nostro destino essere nemici, non l’abbiamo scelto noi”.</p><p>Sephiroth annuì. In qualche modo anche lui si sentiva più calmo. Forse erano finalmente riusciti a trovare un punto d’incontro.</p><p>Aerith si trovava ancora a terra. Le porse la mano destra per aiutarla ad alzarsi. La ragazza esitò, poi con un lieve cenno affermativo del capo e gli occhi decisi accettò la sua offerta. La sua mano, affusolata eppure callosa sul palmo, era grande meno della metà della sua. Sembrava la mano di una bambina.</p><p>L’uomo la fece alzare con una spinta gentile. “Vuoi un the?” chiese cortesemente.</p><p>Aerith sospirò. “Sì, grazie. Ai frutti rossi.”</p><p>Sephiroth andò in cucina a preparare il the per entrambi. Armeggiava le stoviglie in un silenzio pregno di uno strano disagio. Si sentiva esposto. Aerith l’aveva visto dimenarsi agonizzante sotto le torture di Hojo, per poi ridursi ad una larva drogata e accasciata sul divano per colpa degli psicofarmaci.</p><p>E lei? In quel momento si trovava seduta su una sedia, mentre l’osservava riempire il bollitore di acqua. Sephiroth l’aveva quasi uccisa di nuovo, per poi assistere a quello che poteva definirsi un crollo nervoso.</p><p>Erano patetici e vulnerabili agli occhi dell’altro, e questo aveva creato tra loro una strana, disagiante intimità.</p><p>“Sephiroth”.</p><p>Si voltò, guardandola interrogativo. Aerith lo guardò con occhi tristi.</p><p>“Tu sai che Jenova non è veramente tua madre, vero?”</p><p>Le palpebre dell’uomo si abbassarono un po’, le lunghe ciglia ombreggiavano gli occhi verdi.</p><p>“Sì, lo sapevo.”</p><p>L’espressione sul viso della ragazza si fece addolorata.</p><p>Sephiroth distolse lo sguardo. In condizioni normali non si sarebbe mai aperto così, ma la depressione aveva abbassato le sue difese, i muri invalicabili che aveva irto attorno a sé nel corso degli anni.</p><p>“Ero solo al mondo. Non avevo mai avuto uno scopo che non fosse già stato scelto da altri. Nella grandiosità del mio ego non me ne ero mai voluto accorgere. Avevo tutto: soldi, fama, donne. Ma dentro di me sentivo il vuoto. Jenova vi si è insediata.”</p><p>La comprensione unita alla tristezza accendeva lo sguardo di Aerith. Il dolore era stato ciò che aveva portato Sephiroth alla pazzia. Perché era solo. Nessuno era venuto in suo soccorso nei momenti bui.</p><p>“Perché sei umano. E in quanto tale hai le tue fragilità”.</p><p>“Credevo di essere speciale”.</p><p>“Lo sei. Ma questo non ti rende meno umano.”</p><p>L’uomo la guardò sorpreso. Pensò che lei fosse una persona dalle mille risorse, scaltra, ma anche un tipo curioso.</p><p>“Da dove viene tutta questa saggezza, Cetra?”</p><p>“Io-“ Aerith distolse per un momento lo sguardo, indecisa forse se rivelare un segreto personale. Optò per il no. “In ogni caso: non sei solo, Sephiroth. Nessuno è mai veramente solo. Siamo tutti connessi nel ciclo della vita di questo pianeta.”</p><p>Il Soldier sbuffò un poco. “Ero destinato a governarlo, questo Pianeta” disse con voce mesta “ed ora sono…”</p><p>Uno schiavo.</p><p>Un burattino.</p><p>Una vittima.</p><p>Niente.</p><p>Sephiroth non concluse la frase.</p><p>Passarono alcuni secondi di silenzio.</p><p>Aerith lo guardò concentrata, gli ingranaggi che lavoravano nella sua testa.</p><p>“È colpa di Hojo…” disse cautamente.</p><p>Aveva centrato il punto.</p><p>Sephiroth tolse il bollitore dai fornelli, versando l’acqua calda dentro la tazze con le bustine di the. “Hojo è stato il mio passato, il mio presente e sarà anche il mio futuro. Più cerco di liberarmi dalla sua morsa, più questa si stringe attorno a me, la sua grandiosa creazione”. La squadrò attentamente, per poi porgerle la tazza. “Tieni”.</p><p>“Grazie.” Aerith sorseggiò il suo the lentamente. Vapore caldo fuoriusciva dal liquido ambrato. “È molto buono.”</p><p>Calò il silenzio mentre entrambi gustavano la bevanda.</p><p>“Cetra” Sephiroth la richiamò all’attenzione mentre poggiava la tazza vuota sul lavello di acciaio “basta ostilità, questa volta sul serio. Sono stanco”.</p><p>Aerith non ebbe dubbi sul fatto che l’uomo dicesse la verità. Aveva percepito una profonda nota di esasperazione nella sua voce, in particolare nella parola ‘stanco’.</p><p>Annuì. “D’accordo”.</p><p>Senza più voltarsi Sephiroth tornò in camera a sdraiarsi un po’ sul letto.</p><p>Aveva bisogno di riposare, ma non era l’unico motivo per cui si era ritirato.</p><p>Aveva iniziato a sentirli mentre preparava il the, ma aveva fatto finta di nulla.</p><p>I tremori. Ovviamente, ora che non poteva più prendere le pillole, avrebbe dovuto convivere con la crisi d’astinenza.</p><p>Sentì un sudore freddo imperlargli la fronte. Si alzò in piedi, diretto a blindare la finestra. Rimasto completamente al buio tornò a letto, avvolgendosi stretto in una coperta di pile.</p><p>Ora il suo obbiettivo era aspettare.</p><p>Dopo un po’ i tremori divennero così forti da fargli battere i denti.</p><p> </p><p>****<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>